XThree: The Aftermath
by Sharli
Summary: After the events of X2...Pyro sees what life is like on the bad side. Has love finally found our favorite hot head? Meanwhile, the X-Men must face the Presidents decision and Magneto must make his move. What will happen? Read and find out! ***Completed***
1. Hope through Despair

Title: X3: The Aftermath

Author: Sharli

Email: prettybarbie33@hotmail.com

Rating: I'm just going to say PG-13 to be safe

Warning: Mild language

Spoilers: X2: X-Men United 

Disclaimers: All of the X-Men are owned by Stan Lee and Marvel Comics. No harm is intended. Please do not sue me and if you do I congratulate you on the whole two bucks you'll receive. There will be some OC's and they will be obvious to the readers. 

Summary: This story takes place after X2. Pyro is more than likely going to be my main focus considering that he's my favorite character, but I'm really not sure where all of this is going as of now. 

Chapter 1: Despair

Tears slid down the faces of all at the funeral of Jean Grey. What was more unnerving than her death was the thought that her body did not rest inside the coffin. 

Nightcrawler whispered a prayer over the coffin and placed a single white rose atop the it's white, smooth, surface. 

Scott was in shambles.

Rogue looked at him and though his eyes were concealed by the sunglasses he was never without, she could tell by the whimpering animalistic noises that came from his lips that this was the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life. 

"Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust." Nightcrawler said in his German accent, "What once was is no longer."

Logan was the only one who seemed to be alright with her passing, but Rogue knew beneath the rough exterior he was dying.

He had loved Jean, but she had been married to Scott. Logan had always resented that fact, but her death had brought them both to an understanding. They both knew she wouldn't want them to be bitter with one another. It would only bring down the moral of the team.

Rogue dabbed her eyes with the black handkerchief she held in her gloved hand. 

Why did Jean sacrifice herself?

But deep down she knew the answer.

Jean had a big heart, and that heart was filled with more love than most people felt. She could never have allowed everyone to die in that flood.

Bobby touched her shoulder gently and he smiled at her through bleary eyes, "Come on, Rogue. It's time to go back."

Rogue looked around herself. She had been so deep in thought she hadn't seen everyone else start to leave. 

"Okay, Bobby." She said gently, "Give me one more minute." 

He nodded and stepped back, allowing her to say her peace. 

"I never thought I'd be standing here like this." Rogue sniffled, "Not on your account, anyway. Jean, I wish you were here to tell me this is okay. Whenever there was a problem you were the one with the most compassion. I hope you find rest where you are. I'll look after Scott for you...I promise."

She kissed the tips of the rose petals and walked back over to Bobby.

They loaded into the cars and headed back for the school.


	2. Back at the Lair

Chapter 2: Back at the Lair

This is Pyro's first glimpse at life with Magneto. Already possible regret is surfacing. Did he make the right choice? Read and find out.

Please read and review. 

************

Pyro watched in awe as the metal bars that lead to Magneto's lair parted like the sea. 

Magneto smiled and motioned for Pyro to come inside. 

Pyro glanced behind him. 

Mystique was starring at him yellow eyes cold and neutral as usual. 

Pyro walked inside. The structure was completely made of metal. Pyro had never seen so much in his entire life. He stepped forward mouth agape. 

If he'd been watching he would have seen that there was no floor beneath a certain point. 

And before he could lean backwards to keep himself from falling off the ledge he was spiraling downward.

There was nothing, but endless dark rushing up to meet him. Pyro closed his eyes knowing it was over, but he never hit the ground. 

When he opened his eyes he was face down on a plate of metal, which slowly rose back upwards.

Magneto narrowed his eyes at him when he was safely on the ledge, "Never walk in front of me." his blue eyes were dark.

Pyro nodded, his body shaking.

Mystique's cold features now had a smile clinging about her blue lips.

Magneto walked across the giant black hole and with each step a slab of metal came up to meet his feet. 

They all reached a second set of bars, which bent out of the way to allow them access.

Everything was still metal, but there was furniture inside this portion. 

Magneto leads Pyro down a narrow hallway and opened a door. 

"This will be your room." he replied.

Pyro looked around.

There was a bed, a radio, TV, and dresser. What more did he need?

Magneto walked out and Pyro was left to think.

He hadn't planned on going with Magneto; it had just simply turned out that way. It was a spur of the moment decision. Completely spontaneous. 

He was tired of pretending he was human, and sick of being afraid. 

Humans ran the world when mutants were the stronger race. All humans ever thought about was getting rid of them because they knew mutants were a potential threat. 

Magneto seemed to have the right ideas; and whether he was leaving his friends behind or not he had to stick to the side he believed in. 

He lay back on the bed. Oh well, he thought, no use regretting it now. 

Either you're a bad guy all the way or you can go running back to Professor Xavier.

Xavier, he thought, always on my case. Pushing me to do better and try harder. 

He wasn't Bobby for the love of God. He was nowhere close to perfect. 

Although he and Bobby had been best friends they were opposites in every way. 

Pyro figured that was one of the reasons they got along so well. 

But despite the feelings he had for the people at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, he had long discovered he was different from them.

They wanted peace and all he wanted was for humans to leave him the hell alone, and he didn't care what it took. 


	3. The Cajun Stranger

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

Before I begin this chapter I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and emailed me. This is my first X-Men fic and I'm glad it has been met with so much support. The praise and compliments are very appreciated. I never expected this many people to read my work and be interested in it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the previous. Thanks bunches!

-Aceles and Nightcrawler...I read The President's Speech and Predators and Prey. I hope you both will write more X-Men fics in the future. The President's Speech was short, but very well written and one of the best ideas I've read as far as President McKenna is concerned. In Predators and Prey the characters were portrayed so perfectly and it was very easy to follow. I liked them both very much. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 3: The Cajun Stranger

Summary: That title just totally gave everything away, but that's alright. A newcomer arrives at the institute. I wonder who that could be?

Read and review...pretty please :)

***

"Mom...mom...please don't hang up. I..."

The line went dead.

Bobby breathed deep and hung up the receiver.

She hung up on him again, Rogue thought sadly.

Bobby had been trying for a week now to talk with his family, but always they hung up; and if they did talk it was only to say, "Don't call here anymore."

How could they disregard their own child as if he never existed?

"She hung up again?" Rogue asked.

Bobby nodded. 

"She just doesn't get it, Bobby. Professor tells us all the time, 'Humans fear what they do not understand.'" Rogue touched his shoulder.

"I know, Rogue...I just wish I had never said anything." He ran a hand through his brownish blonde hair.

"And live the rest of your life hiding it and making excuses?" Rogue asked, "Bobby, that's no way to live."

"I guess you're right as usual." he smiled, but the pain still showed clearly.

The door opened and Kitty poked her head inside, "Iceman, Rogue, come down stairs. The Professor's brought a new student." 

They all three went down the spiral staircase, and followed Kitty to the kitchen. All the kids were crowded around, excited to meet the new kid.

The new guy stood next to the Professor and Storm, scanning the faces around him. The Professor raised a hand to silence everyone. 

"Everyone, this is Remy Lebeau." The Professor said with a smile.

"Gambit." The stranger corrected him.

"Gambit," the Professor righted himself, "He has come all the way from New Orleans, Louisiana."

Rogue looked him over; he looked about 6 foot 1, maybe 175 pounds. Muscular, broad shoulders. His hair was an auburn brown and it fell to the top of his ear. He had a crooked grin that made him look mysterious and the type to get into mischief. Overall he was a very attractive guy. 

His eyes were the one thing that gave him away as a mutant. 

They had red iris' and where the eye should've been white, there was nothing but black.

.

"How old are you, Gambit?" Kitty asked.

"Gambit is twenty-one years old, Kitty," The Professor answered for Gambit, "so I'm afraid he's more in Rogue and Bobby's age range." he smiled down at the petite girl who ran through walls.

"Bobby, could you please take Remy to his room?" Storm asked.

Bobby nodded. 

The journey upstairs was quiet. 

Too quiet. 

Rogue felt it her duty to break the uncomfortable silence. 

"So...Gambit, what's your power?" Rogue asked.

He didn't even glance at her, but simply said, "I can convert an object's stored potential energy into kinetic energy." his Cajun accent thick.

Rogue nodded, pretending to know what that meant, she was sure she'd get to see it in action eventually.

"Wha 'bout you, ché rie? Wha do ya do?" he asked, the mischievous grin spreading about his lips.

"Ah can absorb humans life energy with skin to skin contact and take or borrow the powers of mutants if ah like." Rogue replied, somewhat uncomfortably. 

She didn't like the way he looked at her; as if he could read her thoughts. No...it was more than that. It was as if he knew everything about her, she felt as though she stood naked and exposed before him.

"Yeah, so don't make her mad." Bobby said bringing her out of her trance, "Trust me, she's vicious." He laughed. 

"Bobby!" Rogue yelled and took a playful swing at him, grateful for the ice breaker.

"Are ya two...togetha?" Gambit asked arching an eyebrow.

Rogue and Bobby looked at one another and smiled, but said nothing.

"Ah'd better get to bed." Rogue replied not wanting to get into this conversation for the thousandth time, "Good night." 

She hugged Bobby and retreated to her room, allowing the male bonding to begin.

End of Chapter

You'll find that in each chapter I switch characters and therefore PoV's. Hope there's no confusion. 


	4. Dominance

Chapter 4: Dominance 

Summary: After Rogue retreats to her room Bobby and Gambit are left alone. 

Read and Review : )

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Bobby smiled as Rogue left the hallway, never taking his eyes off her once.

"Follow me." he said to Gambit.

They walked down another hall and past the library and stopped at a set of double doors. 

Bobby pulled out the keys and unlocked it. 

The room was huge; one of the biggest in the house. It had been John's room before the...incident. 

"I'll help you get settled in." Bobby replied. 

He didn't want to think about John. It only infuriated him. How could he just take off like that? Didn't he care about them? Or at least Bobby, considering they were best friends before he decided to go evil on them. 

Bobby walked over to a cabinet and pulled out some bedding, then handed it to Gambit.

"So...ya never answered de question." Gambit replied, "Are you and she togetha?"

Bobby sighed, frustrated, "As together as you can be with Rogue...yes."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gambit asked.

"It means that I can't kiss her without getting my powers sucked or going into a coma for a month or two." Bobby replied. 

"Kind of puts a damper on the relationship." Gambit smiled, his red eyes dangerous.

"Yeah, well it doesn't help matters." Bobby frowned, not really wanting to discuss his lack there of a sex life anymore than he wanted to think about his ex-best friend. 

He loved Rogue. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her, but the limitations her powers caused did burn his ass. How would they ever get married? Or have children? He knew those things were way down the line, but sometimes those thoughts surfaced. 

"But you care about her?" Gambit asked pulling Bobby from his thoughts.

"Yes, very much." Bobby responded immediately. 

"She's a pretty girl." Gambit smiled with a smirk. 

Bobby recognized that look on a man's face a mile away. It was lust, and a lust Bobby had to extinguish quickly.

"Yeah, she is a pretty girl. She's my pretty girl. If you have a problem with that you can just leave." He knew his blue eyes were as cold as the power he possessed.

"Calm ya-self, son." Gambit replied, "You're getting all riled up for nothin'." 

"I'm not angry. I'm just making sure we understand one another." Bobby arched an eyebrow. 

"We undastand each otha fine." Gambit smiled, obviously recognizing the jealousy he was brining out in Bobby.

"Good." Bobby said, backing off, "Goodnight, Gambit."

With his dominance made clear Bobby left the room.


	5. Gambit

Chapter 5: Gambit

Summary: This chapter brings you up to speed on Gambit and his life. Hope you enjoy.

Read and Review.

************

Gambit looked around the room. 

So Bobby was obviously threatened by him. 

Gambit smiled, if he were a guy with a girlfriend he'd feel threatened by himself too.

This place was going to be just fine. It was better than any of the places he'd ever lived; and that Rogue girl could be a fun distraction. If Bobby stayed out of the way, which he had made clear that he was a problem. Plus, Gambit didn't know what Bobby's power was yet. 

Gambit's mind went over the event of the past week. He had never dreamt he'd be living in a mansion far away from all the Louisiana bull shit. 

A woman who called herself Storm had found him. 

He had gotten himself in a fight over another pretty girl and his temper was getting the better of him. He had reached for his cards when all of a sudden a hand grabbed his. He had turned to find a beautiful black woman with white hair and blue eyes. She looked cold and intimidating. 

Gambit had stood mesmerized as she had leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "That's a far too vulgar display of power." She said in a calm voice.

The other guy had slinked away with his girlfriend by this time and he was left with Storm. 

She walked outside the bar, with him in hot pursuit. In all honesty he had been quite pissed off by the fact that she had made him lose his woman for the evening. 

"What's ya problem, mon ami?" he asked.

When she turned to him her eyes were dark, "Displaying your powers in public causes nothing but trouble." She said venomously. 

"Powers?" he asked, pretending to be stupid, "Ya one crazy gal." 

At that moment her blue eyes turned white, even the pupil changed. Lightning struck the ground, mere inches from his feet. 

"We mutants have enough problems without you young reckless ones displaying your powers in view of the public." She snapped, "I advise you to be careful." 

Then as if by magic the sky cleared, completely blue. 

"How did you know I have powers?" he asked.

"I know you, Gambit. If I were blind I would know what you are. You stick out as a mutant like a sore thumb." 

"It's the eyes." he replied with a laugh.

"Eyes or not, you'll get yourself killed if you just blatantly display your gifts." 

She looked beautiful in the strangest way and Gambit found himself drawn to the mystery that surrounded her. 

"Gift?" Gambit narrowed his eyes, "Ha!"

"If you know how to use them and if you use them for a good cause they can be a gift." Storm glared.

He didn't really know what happened after, but he and Storm had ended up talking and eventually she had persuaded him to come here.

Where else did he have to go?

He was kicked out of his guild. The only home he'd ever known. There was no where else for him. He didn't regret killing Julien, the only thing he regretted was losing Belladonna because he killed her brother. 

He didn't want to think about these things, but they were pulling him, compelling him to view their painful pieces.

He saw Belladonna. Her blonde hair shining in the sun. Her blue eyes always smiling. 

He had loved her. Of all the women in his life he had truly loved her. He couldn't say that about any other girl, maybe not even any other person. 

It would never have worked. Gambit should have seen that from the start, but he was being a love sick puppy. 

His Guild and Belladonna's had been enemies for ages, but when he and she had fallen in love there was no way around it. The two enemies could not ignore the passion between them. 

It was his eighteenth birthday when they took their wedding vows. He and Belladonna had been friends and lovers beforehand. The Guilds had planned this marriage for them, in hopes that uniting a thief and an assassin in holy matrimony would bring peace to the clans. They were very, very wrong. 

Unfortunately, Bella's brother, Julien, didn't want the peace, and challenged Remy to a duel on their wedding night. Gambit killed Julien and was then ordered to leave New Orleans by the Guilds. 

They all knew it was an act of self-defense, but the law was the law.

Gambit had taken the excommunication with good graces, but he hadn't asked Belladonna to leave with him.

Although he loved her, he couldn't ask her to come with him. It would have been selfish on his part. He killed Julien and therefore he would suffer the consequences alone.

Gambit pulled himself out of his reverie, pushing the images away. 

Belladonna was gone. 

He'd blown it.

He had a new life now; a new identity. Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters was his home now. Bella was in the past. 

Gambit lay down on the bed, trying to sleep. But when he closed his eyes all he saw was her face. 


	6. Harmony

Chapter 6: Harmony

Summary: The first morning at Magneto's lair. Pyro gets an unusual welcome.

Read and Review

***

When Pyro woke up the next morning he couldn't remember where he was at first. He looked around worriedly and then his mind relaxed, memories resurfacing. He slipped out of bed and into the hallway. 

What time was it? he wondered.

He was hungry. 

He decided to look for the kitchen, if there was a kitchen.

He turned down the hall and approached a door, after debating a few moments he opened it. 

Mystique lay in her bed. 

Eyes closed.

This was definitely not the kitchen. 

Pyro smiled, Mystique was great as long as she wasn't moving or speaking. 

He had decided he didn't like her very much. Since he'd been here all of his mistakes had been the primary source for her amusement. 

He walked to the next door and pushed.

The kitchen; but like the rest of the house...everything was metal.

Magneto must be a lazy guy, Pyro had decided. 

Everything was metal and therefore within a simple brush of his powers. He need not leave his seat at the table to pour himself a drink. 

Pyro walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher of orange juice. He didn't even bother getting a glass and christened the orange juice by drinking it strait from it's container.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my kitchen?" Came a sharp female voice from behind him. 

Pyro whirled around, knowing the voice wasn't Mystique's. 

She was a lot prettier than Mystique. Her hair was platinum blonde and cut just below her shoulders. Her tan skin glowed luminously and her green eyes were angry and cold, but the long black lashes gave them a sexy look. 

Pyro smiled, turning on the charm instantly, "I don't believe we've met." he took a step towards her.

"No can't say that we have." She snapped not softening.

"I'm John Allerdyce, you can call me Pyro." And he threw one of his most dangerous yet seductive smiles her way.

"Good for you." She replied, "But that still doesn't answer why you're in my home."

"Your home?" Pyro asked arching a eyebrow, "Last time I checked this was Magneto's lair."

"Yes it is; and because I am his daughter that would make it my home as well." She glared daggers.

"Your father?" Pyro asked, "For some reason I don't think Magneto's the fatherly type."

"Well, when he finds out there's an intruder in here, you'll be sorry." She opened her mouth, preparing to scream, but before she could two hands seized her from behind.

Magneto covered her mouth, "Now, now, Nolee, we don't need the whole lair caving in."

He wore a red robe and slippers, at that moment he reminded Pyro of Hugh Hefner. 

He released her and walked over to the coffee pot. 

Nolee started talking to him in a different language, which sounded to Pyro like French because of all the hacking, gagging, and spitting noises. 

"For God's sake child, I paid all that money for English lessons. The least you could do is speak it."

She sighed, annoyed, "If I wanted him to know what I was saying I'd gladly speak it."

"Nolee, Pyro is going to live here from now on. I suggest you get used to one another." he narrowed his blue eyes at her.

Nolee glanced at Pyro, then back to her father, "So he's part of your next plan to conquer the world?"

"Exactly." Magneto smiled.

Nolee rolled her eyes and stomped off.

"Gosh," Pyro said sitting, "Women."

"Yes, women." Magneto agreed taking a sip of coffee.

"She's your daughter?" Pyro asked, just to confirm.

"All tests point to yes." Magneto said gruffly.

"Yours and who else's?" Pyro smiled.

Magneto narrowed his eyes, "Not that it's any of your business, but Mystique. I'm surprised you couldn't figure that one out by Nolee's bad attitude and lack of manners. She has her mother's temper. She was born in Paris, France seventeen years ago. She was schooled there until last year. She had to be taught English. She's as smart as a whip, though, so she caught on quickly."

Pyro felt bile rise in his stomach at the thought of Magneto and Mystique in the sack, "What's her power?"

"She has a very beautiful voice. Whoever hears her sing seems to want nothing more than to do her bidding. But when she screams..." he cringed in thought, "The vibrations from it could blow the skin off your body. Let's just say that I saved you from death a moment ago."

She'd been about to scream, but Magneto had covered her mouth Pyro remembered.

"Does she have a crafty nickname to match her powers?" Pyro asked, sarcastically. 

"As a matter of fact...yes. It's Harmony." he smiled.

"Harmony." Pyro repeated, turning the name over in his mind. 

"In a way, "Magneto replied, "she's like the Sirens of Greek Mythology...sings her heart out to lure men to their deaths." 

His last sentence left a sense of dread in the air, but Pyro was determined to find out more about little miss Nolee Lehnsherr. 


	7. Changes

Chapter 7: Changes

Summary: Basically the Presidents speech and the characters reaction to it. 

Please read and review

***

Everyone sat down in the den waiting for the President to give his speech. 

They had waited all week for the broadcast. Everyone hoping, and praying that they had changed his mind with their visit.

Rogue nestled up beside Bobby, inhaling his scent. Her hands were damp inside her gloves. She glanced around the room trying to see if others shared her discomfort.

Logan's eyes were glued to the screen, his posture rigid. 

Scott was sitting on the sofa, emotions hidden behind his shades.

The children had been asked to leave, the Professor not wanting to upset them if things didn't go as planned.

Gambit leaned against the wall, arms across his chest. His expression revealed nothing.

Storm sat in the easy chair, her blue eyes serene and still hopeful.

The Professor was seated beside the sofa, listening intently. 

After what seemed like forever the President appeared on the screen. 

Rogue held her breath as he began.

"My fellow Americans it is with great regret that I make this speech before you tonight...but this problem has become increasingly worse. The problem I speak of is the mutant problem. Mutants have inhabited our world for an uncharted span of time now. Whether to fear them or not is inconclusive. There are good mutants and there are bad mutants. Just as there are good humans and bad humans. There are criminals on both sides. Crime does not discriminate, but we can not very well have criminals who can allude the authorities by using powers brought on by the X gene. By passing the Mutant Registration Act as well as some other acts in the works I feel that we will be able to identify a criminal of the mutant persuasion by the powers they use to escape. After much thought on this subject it is my duty to pass the law."

Rogue's heart was beating a million times a second, tears welled up in her eyes.

The president seemed to look at them through the screen as he said the last words, "I'm sorry, but I have to do what I believe is right."

Logan turned off the television, "Damn him."

"What did you expect?" Scott asked.

Logan didn't respond.

"The more you hope, the more you get burned." Scott replied, standing. 

"Scott." The Professor said, but Cyclops was already leaving.

"Jean's death was in vain." Logan spoke up, "This is bull." And with that he passed through the door Cyclops had. 

"So much for equal rights." Gambit grumbled.

"What are we going to do?" Rogue asked the Professor a new fear dawning on her.

"Carry on as usual." Xavier replied. 

Rogue bit her lip. That was all she could do, she knew. But deep within she had a feeling nothing would ever be the same.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"This is horse crap!" Pyro growled at the television.

"What did you expect?" Magneto asked, "He's human."

"They can't force us to identify ourselves. If no one ever sees us use our powers they can't prove we're mutants." Pyro replied.

"If you want to live the rest of your life hiding you can go right on ahead." Mystique said. 

"This legal system is a joke." Pyro said standing, then heading back to his room.

"Pyro-" Magneto began, but Pyro cut him off.

"It's a crappy bias joke!"

"What now?" Mystique asked quietly.

"We take out the big guns." Magneto said with a smile, "President McKenna wants to fight...we'll give him a war." 


	8. Pay Back

Chapter 8: Pay Back

Summary: Magneto's retaliation

Read and Review

***

Matt McKenna walked out of the club and towards home. The crisp, cool, winds of the New York winter brushed across his face. He'd just finished watching the president give his speech on mutant rights or rather lack there of mutant rights. 

It puzzled him how his father could still agree to that law when he knew that his son was a mutant. But then again...it didn't effect his father. He and Matt's mother had divorced when he was fourteen and his powers had sprung up later. 

Matt sighed and zipped up his wind breaker. 

They'd found out four years ago that he was a mutant. When he was fourteen his powers had manifested. Matt's mother had told his father, but he'd just brushed the problem aside the way he did everything else. He was running for office, having a son who sucked the life from living things with one touch would ruin him. 

What did it matter? 

Sending a check once a month doesn't make a man a father. 

Matt had learned to control his powers. The mutant society had dubbed it 'the deadly touch'. With the mere touch of a finger Matt could snuff anyone out of existence. Fortunately he was able to be selective about who he killed. Unlike many mutants his power could only harm. There was nothing good about his 'gift'. 

With mutants like himself walking around Matt could understand the cause for alarm, but he hardly thought it required a law.

Matt turned down Main Street. Leafs skidded down the sidewalk, making eerie scrapping noises. Matt felt goose bumps spring up on his arms, but then laughed to himself.

What did he have to be afraid of?

It was anyone who was dumb enough to approach him who should be scared.

"Right you are, Matthew." came a voice from behind.

Matt turned around slowly to see who was speaking.

An old man in his early sixties/ late fifties stood before him. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a maroon sweater. Around his shoulders was a cape. 

"Who the hell are you?" Matt asked.

"Just a friend, Matthew. Just a friend." 

He walked closer and Matt took a step back. 

"You know your father has made quite a life changing decision today." The man said, "Life changing, that is, to us."

"What do you know about it?" Matt asked.

The man walked closer where he was mere inches from Matt's face.

"Mutants." he said in a voice barely a whisper. 

Matt took a deep breath.

"How could he do such a thing?" the man was continuing, "When you, his only son are the very thing he is supposed to despise."

Matt was getting angry. This guy knew way too much about him. It was freaking him out. 

"Look, dude, I'm sorry my dads just royally fucked up your life, but you're not the only one. Get over it." Matt started to walk away, but there was a sudden pain in his mouth. 

It was as if someone was pulling him by his tongue ring. 

Matt ignored the pain at first, but after a few more steps it became unbearable and the taste of blood filled his mouth.

He turned back to the man and it ceased.

"What the hell do you wan from me?" Matt asked angrily.

"I simply have an offer to make you." 

"Really?" Matt growled, "What's that?"

"How would you like to pay back your father?" he asked.

Matt's heart pounded in his chest. Who was this guy Miss Cleo? How was it he knew about Matt's father?

As if he were reading his mind the man spoke...

"He left you and your mother when you were younger. Then he found out what you are and now he won't even speak to you. The only thing that tells you he's alive is that Christmas card once a year...along with the monthly check."

"How do you know all this?" Matt asked.

"I know much more than that, Matthew. Help me. You know you want him to pay for all the trouble he's caused you. Come with me and he will. We'll make him pay."

Matt stared into the man's blue eyes. What he was proposing was intriguing. Provided, he could do what he spoke of.

Matt licked his lips and made his decision, "What do you want me to do?"

"Let's just put it this way...how will the public react when they find out the truth about you? Tell the world that their president has this impure blood coursing through his veins. You know the father is the one who carries the x-gene. Let us see how keen they are on having him in office."

"Who are you?" Matt asked.

"I'm Erik Lehnsherr, but you can call me Magneto."


	9. A Theory

Chapter 9: A Theory

Summary: Bobby and the Professor work on some new skills.

Read and Review

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Bobby was stressed. 

He was trying to develop his powers further, but anxiety was eating away at him. So many things were on his mind now that the government had made it's decision. He was scared and whenever he was afraid he couldn't focus. 

"Try harder, Bobby." Professor X urged him, "It's simple. You just have to focus."

Focus, Bobby thought rolling his eyes, the one thing he didn't have at the moment. 

The Professor was trying to get Bobby to attempt a new skill; coating his entire body with ice. 

"I can't." Bobby said, giving up for the thousandth time in the last fifteen minutes.

"Yes, you can." Professor X insisted.

"No, I can't." Bobby argued, getting angry.

"Robert Drake, I don't ever want to hear you utter those words again. Now try." He wheeled closer to him.

/I know you can do it/ he added mentally.

Bobby focused his powers on his own body. Allowing the ice to coat the humidity around him. Bobby felt the frosty hand of the ice cover his face and then make it's way down his body. 

"I knew it." The Professor smiled. 

Bobby opened his eyes and looked down at himself. His entire body was sheltered with ice and not just hard ice, but an ice that allowed him to move his joints and muscles freely.

"The only limitations of your powers is your own lack of creativity and imagination." The Professor replied, "Have more faith in your abilities."

The Professor's words sparked an idea in Bobby's mind. He smiled then turned to the Professor, "Now that I've done it can I go?" 

"Certainly. Good lesson, Bobby." 

Iceman hurried back to the mansion, ready to test his theory. 


	10. Pop Star?

Chapter 9: Pop Star?

Summary: Mystique and Magneto are plotting their next scheme. See what happens when a joke is taken too seriously.

Read and Review

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Pyro hid in the shadows, watching Magneto and Mystique chat about what to do next. 

Mystique slouched in a chair, eyes cold and dispassionate. 

"What's our next move?" She asked with an evil grin.

Magneto stroked his chin, pondering, "I'm not sure, Raven." 

"You know Charles will be a problem. Maybe we could offer Pyro as ransom." She suggested, "We spare his life Charles stays out of our way. That kind of thing." 

Bitch, Pyro thought.

"Xavier is not that stupid. He's already well aware that Pyro is here of his own free will." Magneto stood and paced a few steps, "Besides what's the point?" 

"Is there a chance we can get your mutation machine up and running again? I could care less if it kills all the humans. As of now I think they deserve it." She said evilly. 

"No, it was destroyed. We have to start afresh." Magneto sat back down, "Though I think recruiting Matt McKenna is a good first step." 

Pyro decided this was the time to make his presence known and walked into the room, 

"Am I interrupting anything?" He asked narrowing his eyes at Mystique.

"No we were just talking about what our next move is." Magneto replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Evil take over the world lingo? I'll leave then." He started to walk out knowing he'd be asked to stay.

"No...sit down. Perhaps you will have some better suggestions." 

Pyro sat down in one of the metal chairs. 

"Maybe we could persuade Wolverine to join us." Mystique offered, "It's not as though he is that committed to them. Nor does he have anything to lose."

Pyro laughed, "Yeah, right. Logan wants to know about his past. If he thinks the professor can dig deep enough to find those lost memories he's gonna stay where he is. Plus he feels obligated to Rogue. Oh yeah, and after the way Mags over here, "he pointed to Magneto, "Totally kicked his ass on that train a few years back. He's one to hold a grudge." 

"True." Magneto smiled, "Logan's smart enough to at least use Xavier till he's served his purpose." 

"How about we kidnap the president and hold him captive till they agree to change the laws?" Mystique replied.

Pyro arched an eyebrow and then in a sarcastic tone said, "Or maybe we can turn Nolee into a pop-star and once the whole world loves her we'll reveal that she's a mutant?" he smiled at Mystique. He was pushing her limit and he knew it.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." She snapped.

"No, your president idea...that was pretty lame. They have twenty-four hour surveillance since Nightcrawler tried to break in and assassinate him." Pyro leaned back.

"And when Nolee revealed that she was a mutant an angry mob would form and kill her." 

But Magneto seemed beyond their petty argument. 

Mystique turned to him, "Eric, tell him to stop chastising me. His idea is ridiculous."

"Maybe not." Magneto said, and smiled suddenly, "With a few alterations."

***

It's not as cheesy as it sounds. Trust me. The alterations are rather large ones.


	11. Bobby's Theory in Action

Chapter 10: Bobby's Theory in Action

Summary: You'll find out ; p

Read and Review

************

Bobby allowed his body to return to an unfrozen state and ran into the house. 

He knew Rogue was in math right now.

He sped up the stairs and slide down the hallway, stopping at the math classroom. 

Storm stood in front of the class, explaining a calculus problem to everyone.

Bobby knocked on the door and when Storm motioned for him to come in he did. 

"I'm sorry, Storm, but I need to talk to Rogue for a minute." 

Storm smiled, not at all upset, "Go ahead." 

And when Rogue made no effort to get up he added, "Alone."

Rogue frowned and walked into the hallway, ignoring the stares.

"Bobby Drake you lame-o Popsicle, what are you doing calling me out of class like that?" She snapped.

"I'm sorry. I just thought this would be something you were interested in." he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"What?" Rogue asked, rolling her eyes.

"This." Bobby changed his body to ice and kissed Rogue before she had time to think. 

When their lips parted, Rogue was still in shock. 

"Bobby...how did you? I mean..." She trailed off.

"The Professor taught me how to cover myself with a thin sheet of ice." Bobby smiled, "Your powers don't penetrate through ice."

"That's amazing!" She said happily, almost childlike. 

"I know." Bobby smiled, but before he could say more her lips were on his and he was pinned against the wall. 

This went on for several seconds until the sound of a sharp voice broke their unrelenting lips. 

"Bobby! Rogue!" 

The sprung apart, surprise on both their faces. 

Storm was looking at them, eyes narrowed, "Bobby, this is not a good enough excuse to pull Marie out of class and away from her studies." 

"I'm sorry, Storm." Bobby had to choke back a smile that was threatening to spread across his lips, "It won't happen again."

"I should think not." She walked back into the classroom.

Rogue turned to look at him, laughter in her eyes, "Well, I think it was worth pulling me out of class." she leaned forward for one quick peck and then hurried back into the room.

Bobby walked to lunch, the smug look never leaving his face.


	12. Moonlight Sonata

Chapter 12: Moonlight Sonata

Summary: Pyro reminisces about his past. You also get another glimpse at Nolee's character. 

Read and Review

P.S.- I researched Pyro's history, but it never talks about his childhood. But from what I gather from the movie he seems to be without a family. I'm sorry if any of you know differently, but I did research and every single solitary website about Pyro has the same summary about his life.

***

Pyro walked into the living area of the lair.

Almost immediately music filled his ears. The sound of the piano playing washed over him and memories overcame his mind. Someone was playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. The sharps pounded in his ears bringing memories up to greet him.

He saw his mother, seated at the piano. Her blonde hair falling about her shoulders, her straight posture.

Why did she have to die?

If she were alive none of this would have happened. He would be with her. He wouldn't have been stuck with his father. 

His father, he thought, and shivered.

That bastard. 

He had just woken up one morning and decided he didn't want a child anymore. Since his mother was dead there was nothing that stopped his father from doing what he did next. John had been sent to live in a group home, until he had been adopted by Charles Xavier when he was seventeen and shipped to America from Australia. Since then John had tried to forget about Australia. He'd even gone as far as working with a speech therapist to rid himself of that accent. 

It had worked wonders, thank God. 

No one knew he was from Sydney unless he told them, but every so often his accent would return when his temper soared to uncharted heights. 

He hoped he never saw his father again. If he did, he would not be responsible if he threw a fireball his way. 

John remembered the day he got his powers. He'd been sitting in the den by the fireplace. One of the boys he disliked was standing near the fire. He made some snide comment about John and then the flames had leapt from the fireplace like hands to grab him. John had been afraid, but luckily no one accused him. He had later bought a lighter to experiment and see if he could do it again. He found he could not only make the fire form shapes, but he could also control it's intensity and make the flames rise or fall. 

Another memory reared it's head. 

The first day he'd gone to Xavier's School. All of the students had been happy he was there, they treated him as if he was one of them. He'd loved living at the institute, but he couldn't pretend anymore. He couldn't go on with the charade that he was really a harmony loving, human hugging wacko. Humans had done nothing but fuck up his life. 

Pyro shook off the thoughts and walked closer to the melody that was playing. 

Nolee sat at the piano; her thin fingers flowed over the keys as if it were as natural as breathing. 

Pyro rolled his eyes, not liking the effect hearing this song was having on him. He cleared his throat loudly, an attempt to make her stop. When that didn't work he spoke, "Could you stop playing that? It's very distracting."

Nolee stopped moving and turned to face him, "Are you forgetting you're a guest at this residence?"

Pyro smiled, "I was never very good at the whole, pretend to be civil to people who aggravate you thing. Whenever someone or something annoys me I can't ignore it." 

A slight grin formed on her lips and she started playing chopsticks, "Would prefer this?"

"No, thank you." Pyro replied.

He started to walk away, but then stopped.

"Sing for me." he said facing her.

Chopsticks halted immediately. 

"No." She said coldly.

"Awe, come on. Let's hear a little." 

"You really don't understand what the meaning of the word 'no' is, do you?" She asked.

"No that was never I concept I could quite grasp." Pyro sat down on the bench beside her, "You play pretty well." 

"Is that a word of kindness?" Nolee asked.

"Yeah, but don't get used to it. I'm not liking it too much." Pyro cracked his knuckles.

"Do you play?" Nolee asked.

"A little." Pyro replied, and then began to play some advanced Chopin. 

Nolee's mouth dropped.

Pyro stood, "It could use some tuning." And with that he left her there, mouth agape. 


	13. Experimentation

Chapter 13: Experimentation

Summary: Wolverine tries to talk with the Professor about what they should do, but with little success.

Read and Review

***

"You didn't see this comin'?" Wolverine asked the Professor.

"I was hoping it would not." Professor X stated, "I was trusting him to do the right thing. I was sure...so sure in fact that I did not bother reading his thoughts to clarify it."

Wolverine sat down at a chair in front of Charles' desk, "And now our worst nightmare's come true."

Charles nodded, "It seems so."

"What do you intend to do?" Wolverine asked.

"What can we do?" The Professor countered, "The law is the law."

"We can't just sit back and take this." Wolverine growled, "We gotta do somethin'." 

"What do you propose?" Charles replied, "Break the law...protest?"

"I'm not sayin' that, but...Charles, if we let this slide by what'll be next?" Wolverine stood, "If you don't know I'll tell ya...experiments. Like Stryker did to...like Stryker did to me." 

Charles took a deep breath.

"How would you like to see Bobby getting poked and probed? Or Rogue being dissected?" Wolverine paused, "Humans are panicky, stupid, creatures and you know it. Give them and inch and they'll take it a mile. I say we nip this before it gets bad." 

"I see where you are coming from, but the point is we can not jump to conclusions. I think we should wait a while...see how things go over." Charles said.

"Magneto isn't goin' to wait...you know that. If I know him he's already got the wheels in his head turnin'. It's only a matter of time." Wolverine walked to the door.

"I know he has...Logan, and for once I don't know what to do. The only thing I can think of is let him make the first move and take it from there."

"I'd rather take him out before he's got the chance." Wolverine said coldly.

"Patience is a virtue, Logan." 

"Yeah...and one I don't have." 


	14. The Plan

Chapter 14: The Plan

Summary: The titles self-explanatory

Read and Review

***

Pyro entered the dining room in time to hear Mystique say...

"It's brilliant!" 

"I know." Magneto smiled, "To think a boy's smallest comment could trigger so many thoughts in my mind." 

Pyro arched an eyebrow, "What'd I do?"

"Come my boy. I'm so happy with you I could kiss you," Magneto said, "Sit down and allow me to fill you in."

Pyro obeyed, sitting as far away from the nude blue chick as possible, "What's this all about?"

"The center of my problems is Charles." Magneto replied, "Every time I'm an inch from he finish line Charles has to interfere...well no more. If I want to cripple them I have to hit them in their weak spot...Charles."

"What are you babbling about?" Pyro asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Kill Charles." Was all Magneto said.

"Okay... and how do you suppose we do that?" 

"We need lackey's on the inside." Magneto replied.

Pyro shook his head confused.

"You go back to the school. Later I'll send Harmony to the institute. All she'll have to do is sing and the entire male population of the school will be eating from the palm of her hand. They will all be so focused on her that your motives for being there won't even be an issue. Maybe I'll send in Matthew for good measure. With two new students they can't possibly focus on you the whole time." 

"First of all are you proposing that I kill the Professor?" Pyro asked, " And second there are women at the institute. What about them? And third how long does Nolee's powers last?"

"One, Yes, that's precisely what I'm suggesting. Two, her powers do not cause females to love her, but it does entrance them nonetheless. And three her powers last as long as she wants, but she should still sing once and a while for good measure." 

Pyro sighed, "Even if that did work...which it won't. All the Professor has to do is read my mind to find out why I'm there." 

"That's where you're wrong." Magneto smiled.

"What?"

"The material from which my helmet is constructed is specially made to keep psychic waves from entering my mind. While wearing it Charles cannot touch me." Magneto replied.

"So you want me to wear your helmet? That'll work." Pyro rolled his eyes.

"No...the metal! The metal! It doesn't have to be on your head. Having it on you will do just fine." 

Pyro still looked skeptical. 

"Trust me on this." Magneto said.

"Then if that's true...why do you wear that dorky looking helmet?" 

"I happen to like my "dorky looking helmet"." Magneto replied.

"If this metal blocks mental attacks why doesn't Mystique wear some? Or Toad...or Sabertooth?" 

"Because it's very rare...very hard to find. Near impossible." Magneto paced, "I'm going to have to return to the place in which I found the materials for my helmet and hope there still some there."

Pyro's mind was racing. Could he kill the Professor? Sure the guy was annoying at times, but did he really want to kill him?

"But before we start this I have to be sure you can do this. Can you kill Charles?" Magneto arched an eyebrow.

Pyro swallowed, his mind racing.

"I'm counting on you, Pyro. I'd do it myself, but frankly there's no way for me to enter the institute undetected. They trust you. Are you in or out?"

Pyro bit his lip, but finally answered, "I'm in."


	15. Fun 'N' Games

Chapter 15: Fun 'N' Games

Summary: The boys are playing a little b-ball and Gambit makes it clear he has a problem with Bobby. 

Pleaaaase!!!!!!!! Read and Review!!!!!!!!

************

Rogue watched as the boys played basketball.

Scott, Bobby, Piotr, and Logan were completely wrapped up in a match for top masculinity. 

They weren't doing so bad for being white-boys. 

Bobby dribbled the ball in between his legs and did lay-ups. He even scored a few three pointers. 

It had become very evident, very quickly, that Logan did not like losing. 

"Come on, Chrome-dome, you're letting the little guys beat us." Logan growled at Piotr.

Colossus lumbered around the court, blocking shots, but doing little else.

Scott stole the ball from Logan and began to run full speed down the court towards the opposing teams hoop.

Scott shot a two pointer and ran back down court.

"Piotr!" Wolverine snapped, "You're what six foot eight or something, bub? You think you can block a little guy like Scott, huh?"

"Little!" Cyclops called out in protest.

"Yes...little." Wolverine repeated.

"I'm sorry, Logon." he said in his thick accent, "This is new to me. In Russia this ting called baskitvall is not a common game ve play."

"They play basketball everywhere." Logan replied.

"Dis is true, vut in a place that snows as much as Russia we usually play more winter oriented sports."

Bobby attempted to shoot another three pointer, but it bounced off the rime and nearly nailed Rogue's head.

She narrowed her eyes at Bobby then smiled, "Watch it, Robert." 

Bobby's eyes followed the ball as it rolled down the driveway and past the swimming pool, only to stop at the feet of none other than...Gambit.

Gambit eyed the ball with distaste and nudged it with his toe. 

Bobby placed his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes, "Do you think you could throw that back, Remy?" he called.

Gambit smiled and picked up the ball then without warning he tossed it in the air. 

Everyone's gaze followed as it went up, up, up.

Gambit smiled and Rogue watched as he reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out what looked like a card.

Yes, it was a card; it was the ace of heart. The card began to glow red and then shot from Gambit's hands.

Rogue's mouth dropped as the card collided with the basketball causing it to deflate. No, not just deflate, but to blow up.

"Hey!" Bobby yelled, "What's the big idea?"

"Oops," Gambit said his lips just barely smiling, "Slipped."

Bobby clenched his fist, but held his ground as Remy Lebeau walked past them. 

He looked at all of them, his red eyes filled with laughter, but he didn't speak. Not until he got to Rogue, "Hello, Rogue." he winked and with that walked away.

"What's his problem?" Scott asked.

"He seems somewhat angry." Piotr replied.

"That Cajun...is so annoying." Bobby said, trying to keep his voice under control.

"The Ragin' Cajun." Wolverine said with a laugh.

Rogue watched as Gambit left. 

What was with him? There was more to him than he allowed them to see, but she had a feeling she'd never know what lied beneath the surface.


	16. The Masquerade

Chapter 16: The Masquerade

Summary: Pyro comes home. How will it be taken?

Read and Review

************ 

Pyro walked to the front door of the mansion. His stomach was tied up into a million tiny knots. 

What happened if they didn't take him back? Or if Charles read his find?

His hand flew to the metal cross around his neck. Supposedly this tiny scrap would protect his from Charles' power. But should he put so much faith into such a tiny object?

He swallowed and raise his hand to knock on the door. As he stood there he resisted the impulse to turn and run. 

He heard the door unlock and then open. A familiar set of green eyes met his. Then a gap-toothed smile filled his vision.

Rogue.

The guilt hit his heart hard then. 

Stop it! he told himself, play it cool.

"John? Is it really you?" Rogue asked as she starred at his face.

"Yeah, I'm back." John replied with a nervous smile.

"Why did you decide to come home?" Rogue asked her voice excited and childlike.

Pyro laughed to himself; because Magneto wants Xavier dead and out of the way. 

He looked at Rogue's deep green eyes and smiled innocently, "Well...it turns out that Magneto is a psychopath dead set on world domination. Who knew?" It was at least partially true.

Rogue lunged forward and hugged him, "I'm so happy you're back!" She exclaimed, squeezing him tight enough to cut off circulation.

"I'm glad to be here." Pyro said returning her embrace. She smelt good, like lavender and honey. 

Rogue took his hand suddenly, "Come on! We've got to tell the Professor!"

It amazed him how trusting she was. She had completely accepted his explanation without a second thought. It made him feel dirty. She tugged him down the hallways and then around the corner towards the large set of double doors.

Pyro ignored the odd stares he got from students as he passed. Bobby's blue eyes caught his and Iceman's mouth dropped.

Rogue knocked briskly on the tall wooden door. 

"Come in." He heard the Professor say.

Rogue opened the door and smiled, "Professor...John's come home."

Professor X stopped teaching his class as Pyro stepped into the room. 

"Hey, X." he said in his most upbeat voices.

The Professor narrowed his eyes. His expression one of suspicion and eerie calm. Pyro could feel as the tendrils of his mind brushed against his. 

He must not have found anything, for his eyes squinted in confusion.

Pyro couldn't tell what he was thinking. He didn't like the silence.

Search all you want, old man, he thought defiantly, Mags has taken care of your prying power. 

The Professor stopped probing, Pyro felt his mind pull back from his. 

"It's good to have you back, John. I'll talk to you after supper, but right now I have a class to teach." 

John nodded slowly. 

Yes! He bought it! Safe!

Pyro walked with Rogue out of the office glad he'd passed round one of the interrogation.


	17. Boy Talk

Chapter: 17

Summary: Bobby and John have a heart to heart. 

Read and Review. I need motivation.

***

John opened the door to his old room.

What the hell had happened in there?

This wasn't his old room.

It looked like something straight out of Mardi Gras. 

"When you left they cleared out your room to make space for new students." Came a voice from behind him. 

John recognized it and turned to face his old best friend.

Bobby was leaning against the door frame drinking a Coca-Cola. 

"Who's room is it now?" Asked John.

"The Ragin' Cajun." Bobby replied.

"The whatin' what?" John countered.

"Gambit, a lovely new student from New Orleans." Bobby's voice was dripping with sarcasm when he said the word lovely. 

"I take it you don't like him." John replied, slipping back into the role of best friend easily.

Bobby rolled his eyes, "He's a nightmare!" Bobby paced a few steps, "And to make things worse I think he likes Rogue. At least...that's the message he's sending me."

"Why do you think that?" John cocked an eyebrow.

"He made it quite clear when he deflated out basketball using kinetic energy earlier today." 

John laughed.

"What's so funny?" Bobby asked defensively.

"Nothing...it just sounds like you guys are both jealous of one another." 

"I am not jealous!" Bobby snapped.

John narrowed his eyes at Bobby.

"Okay...Fine! Maybe I am a little worried, but..."

John cut him off, "Worried...about what? That Gambit might steal Rogue from you?"

Bobby bit his lip.

John filled the space between them, "Bobby, Rogue loves you. You have nothing to be afraid of."

"Bobby walked over to the mirror and looked at his reflection, "She hasn't ever said she loves me."

John frowned and sighed, "Some people can't say the words...but that doesn't mean they don't feel it in their hearts."

"Can I help you two gentlemen?"

Bobby and John both whirled around to look in the direction of the voice.

A person John didn't know stood in the doorway. He was tall with auburn hair and red eyes. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt with some black Dr. Martin boots.

"Hey, Gambit." Bobby said quietly.

"Hello, Robert...can I ask ya what you are doin' in my room?"

"John just came home." Bobby explained, "This used to be his room...he was confused."

"Oh." Gambit said, but his locked gaze with Bobby did not waver.

John couldn't help, but think what the two of them were thinking.

"Anyway!" John broke the silence, "I think I'll just take the other bed in here...if that's alright with you Gambit?"

"Feel free." Gambit said, and then turned on his heal and exited.

"See what I mean?" Bobby exclaimed.

"Bobby, forget about him. Carry on as usual and he'll go away." 

"Maybe in Leave it to Beaver, John, but not here. He's not going to give up." 

"William Robert Drake, chill...look I had the biggest crush on Rogue when she first came here. Hell, I even tried to get her to see me as more than just John, ol' buddy ol' pal, but she liked you. Remember...first day she was here? I tried to show off with that fireball in class, but it couldn't compete with that ice rose you gave her. You have nothing to worry about."

"I guess you're right." Bobby frowned.

"I'm always right. Now go."

Bobby left the room. 

John stretched out on his bed. If he was going to kill the Professor and cause some major problems there was no reason why he couldn't do some good deeds while he was there.


	18. Bella

Chapter 18: Bella

Summary: Mags gets a visitor.

Sorry this one is so short. I have more on the way. Please read and review

***

"So I hear you want to rid the world of humans." 

Magneto stared into the face of a beautiful woman. Her long blonde hair was pulled up in a pony tail and her tan skin was flawless.

"What's it to you?" Magneto countered.

"To do that you'll have to rid the world of Charles Xavier." She sat down atop his desk.

"I am aware." Magneto replied, "Do you have a point?"

"My ex-husband is at the school he runs. I want him out of the picture. I'll help you, but I wan Gambit killed." 

"And what makes you think I'm so eager to have you join me?"

The girl smiled and then shot a blast that took out some of the office wall.

"Plasma blast." Magneto said, "Very impressive. I think we work something out miss...miss"

"Belladonna." She said, "Belladonna Boudreaux."


	19. The Grass is Greener

Chapter 19: The Grass is Greener

Summary: After dinner John goes to speak with the Prof. 

Read and Review.

Special thanks to Kay, Elcy and DarkPrincessPyro99 for reviewing on my last few chapters. If no one reading your stuff there isn't much of a point in writing it, but you guys have kept me going. I love ya! And keep reviewing. 

***

John opened the door to Xavier's office and peeked inside.

Charles looked up from his papers and smiled, "John...come in."

John walked into the room and jumped as the door shut behind him without any help.

"Is something troubling you?" The Professor asked suddenly.

John shook his head, "No...of course not."

"You know you can tell me, John, I'm here if you need a friend." 

John sighed, "I'm fine, just a little tired is all."

"Come sit down." 

John took a seat across from the Professor.

"Something has bothered me since you returned." Charles said.

Oh great...he knows, "And what is that, Professor?"

"I'm not sure. Ever since you've been back you've been...distant."

John narrowed his eyes, "Distant how?"

"Your mind...your mind has become as empty as Eric's. As any mind that..." he trailed off.

"What's the matter?" 

"Nothing, John, don't worry about it. I've been a mutant far too long. I seem to be suspicious of everyone nowadays. I'm sorry." He rubbed his baldhead.

"It's okay...I mean I did ditch you guys for a while. If I was in your situation I'd be doubting me too." John stood and headed for the door.

"John?"

"Yes?" he didn't turn around.

"Why did you leave, Magneto?"

John turned to face him and smiled slightly, "Sometimes the grass is greener on the other side, but once you've climbed the fence you realize it's nothing but weeds."

The Professor took a deep breath and sighed, "Yes, of course."

John closed the door.

He felt like the scum of the earth. This guy had been nothing but kind to him since the day he'd met him. 

Why was he killing him again?

Oh, that's right. For our cause; rid the world of humans that seemed to be the number one source of their problems. It was for good reason. One casualty was nothing when it came to the thousands he'd help liberate. 


	20. Is it Written in the Cards?

Chapter 20: Is it Written in the Cards?

Summary: Rogue talks to Gambit. 

Read and Review.

***

Rogue toyed with her hair as she watched the sunset from the bench in the courtyard. 

It was times like this when she truly felt at peace. Most of the time she felt galaxies away from the world she lived in. Not being able to touch anything living left a sense of isolation.

Rogue thought of Bobby and smiled. That was a genuine blessing. Being able to touch Bobby was the most incredible thing in the world to her; even if it was a little cold.

Maybe someday she'd get control of her powers, but if she didn't Bobby would be there. She closed her eyes and saw his face. His tan skin, his blue eyes, and that sandy colored hair.

Suddenly, Rogue felt a hand on her shoulder and her eyes flung open. A cocky smile and a pair of red eyes rather than blue filled her vision. 

"Gambit, what're ya doing here?"

He sat down beside her, invading her space.

"Ah live here, cherie."

Rogue bit her lip and turned her face away. He was getting on her bad side. He may think he was slick, but Rogue knew exactly what he was doing. Always trying to embarrass Bobby and nearly picking fights. The two of them were like a couple of angry roosters. She was sick of them fighting for her attention. 

He looked at the sun and sighed, "Es beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Rogue said, but didn't turn back to look at him.

"Sometimes beauty es best to be observed from afar." Gambit replied, "You and de sun are one and de same."

"What do ya mean?" Rogue asked, not liking this conversation at all.

"De beauty of de sun is so great to capture it would be like a dream come true, but no one will ever be able to hold it. Much like yourself. Your power prevents you from being held though all anyone wants to do is attain yoah heart."

"Cajun...you confuse me." Rogue said.

"Ah like ya, Rogue."

"That is obvious." Rogue smiled.

"But ah can't compete with a guy who /can/ hold you. There's no winning something like dat."

"It's not about winning, Gambit." Rogue looked at the sky, with it's sprays of pinks and purples.

There was silence for a moment and then, "Do ya luv him?"

Rogue sighed, "Yeah..yeah ah do." 

Gambit nodded and stood.

"Where are ya going?" 

"Somewhere else."

Rogue felt her heart yank in two different directions at that moment. The choice was clear. She loved Bobby, but she didn't want Gambit to hurt either. 

"Gambit, ah'm sorry." She looked down at her feet.

"Don' be." he smiled at her.

"Why do ya like me anyway?" She asked.

He walked over to her, "You remind of someone I loved."

"Loved? What happened? Did she die?" 

"No...but she's gone." Then he shocked Rogue. He lifted her gloved hand to his lips and kissed it, "You've spiced up dis Cajun's life, chérie. But maybe it's not in de cards for us to be togetha. Bobby's a lucky guy."

Gambit said no more, but walked inside.

She had to tell him like it was. She loved Bobby, and it wasn't that he couldn't be sweet, charming, and even warm...but her heart belonged to another. 


	21. Bleeding Eardrums

Chapter 21: Bleeding Eardrums 

Summary: Nolee arrives at the Institute.

Read and Review please :)

***

Charles Xavier looked into the deep green eyes that sat across from him. There was something different in their depths compared to his other students upon first arriving. He gazed into their dark pits trying to grasp it, but couldn't for the longest time. At last, after several minutes, it registered. 

She was completely calm, cool, and collected. There was no fear. No insecurities about her powers or the way the human world would perceive her. Her attitude was completely neutral. Xavier tried to reach into her mind to find out why, but it was bared from him. It had been like that a lot lately. His telepathy had been giving him problems. First John and now the young woman before him. Perhaps he was getting old. 

"What's your name, child?" he asked, opening a manila folder with an enrollment sheet inside. 

"Nolee Johnson." She said with a smile, her voice sweet and velvety. 

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Seventeen."

"What is your power?" He asked looking at her face. 

She looked up at him and fiddled with the silver chain around her neck. Charles noted the heart shaped pendant at the end of it.

"My voice is like a sonic boom. When I scream mountains crumbled, ear drums bleed...that kind of thing."

"We have a girl here who has a similar problem. Her names Siryn." Charles replied.

"I'll have to meet her." Nolee smiled.

"Are there any special needs you require while here?" Charles asked, finishing the interview.

"Yes...are there any instruments here? Harp or piano preferably."

"Yes, there's a piano in the lobby. Do you play well?" he asked.

"You could say that." She stood and shook his hand. 

"Welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." 


	22. Secrets Out

Chapter 22: Secrets Out 

Summary: Matt McKenna tells the world.

Read and Review please :)

***

Rogue's eyes were completely focused on the television screen. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Matthew McKenna was on every channel about to speak about something urgent.

She hated when the news channels took over all of her afternoon TV shows, but she felt compelled to watch. 

She saw the handsome face of the boy. He was a little older than her and he was very tall. His brown hair was highlighted with blonde streaks in certain areas. His hazel eyes were cold and unreadable at the moment, but then he spoke. 

"Hello...For those of you who don't know me I'm Matthew McKenna. President McKenna's son and I'm a mutant."

Rogue's mouth dropped.

"I wanted to come forward because I don't like hypocrites...and my father, knowing of my condition, is a hypocrite to help pass the mutant registration act. Are there any questions?"

The hands of every reporter went flying up.

"Yes?"

"Matthew, how long have you known you are a mutant?"

"Since I was fourteen or so." Matthew replied.

"Matt, what powers do you possess?" 

"The deadly touch." Matt responded.

"What does that power entail?"

"The name pretty much says it. I touch someone they either die or become severely weakened."

"Matthew, have you ever killed someone?"

"No more questions...thank you."

Rogue shut off the TV. 

This boy had the same powers she did. 

She stood and ran down the hallway. 

She had to tell the others.


	23. Loveless

Chapter 23: Loveless

Summary: Nolee and John have a civilized conversation. *mouth drops to the floor*

Read and Review (Please note I wrote this at 1:17 a.m. so ignore the errors you see)

***

The Institute was nice by Nolee's standards. The Professor had assigned her a room that she would share with a girl named Marie, whoever that was.

She glanced around the elegantly decorated room and smiled.

Her bed had a pink bedspread and canopy. 

She lay down on it and stretched luxuriously. 

This was going to be a rather enjoyable mission. All she had to do was sing and woo everyone in the house.

No problem, she thought with a grin. 

She sat up and looked out the window. To be completely honest she didn't give a care whether this mission succeeded or failed. In truth she thought her father's motives were down right ridiculous. Humans were here...they weren't going anywhere. Get over it! 

But she knew he never would.

Her father had hated humans ever since the Nazis had killed his mother back in the Holocaust. Sure, her grandmother's murder was a sad thing he'd had to deal with his whole life, but it hardly rendered revenge on every living thing that wasn't mutant. 

There was a light rapping on her door and Nolee jumped.

"Come...come in." She called.

The door opened to reveal Pyro.

"What do you want?" She asked, "We're not supposed to know one another."

"Okay...hello Nolee, I'm John. Nice to meet you." He smiled.

"Smart-alec." She commented.

"Look...I'd like to get this over with as quickly as possible. I'm not exactly thrilled about having to off the Professor and I can't do that until you've lulled them so if you don't mind..."

She cut him off, "Consider it done."

"Thanks." he turned to leave then stopped, "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing, just getting used to my surroundings." She replied examining her nails. At that moment she would have expected him to leave, but he didn't, "Why are you still here? Making small talk to be polite?"

He looked annoyed at her words, "Actually, I was hoping you and I could put this rivalry crap behind us."

"There's no rivalry between us." Nolee replied innocently.

John narrowed his brown eyes, "Yeah...right!"

"Besides, even if there was....you started it."

"How did I start it?" John snapped.

She hesitated, but then said, "I don't know. But I know it was you."

"Well...I'm ending it then." 

"Fine." She replied as she stroked her blonde locks.

"Friends?" he asked.

"Don't push it." She said coldly.

"What's your deal?" John asked suddenly.

"Deal?" She retorted. 

"Come on! Ever since I met you it's been clear you have a chip on your shoulder the size of Texas." he sat down on Rogue's bed, "So what's wrong? Why are you so unhappy?"

"Why do you continue to ask about things you don't have a clue about? I'm not unhappy." 

"Sure your not, "John said smiling, "But I guess I'd be unhappy if I had Mystique and Magneto for parents too." Pyro replied.

"How dare you." Nolee said, "I love my father."

"And your mother?"

"She can be a bit eccentric." Nolee admitted, "She isn't what you'd call warm."

"Yeah, she's an evil whore." John said.

"That's rude." Nolee snapped.

"It's true and you know it. It must suck to have a family that's more concerned with world domination than your needs."

"You don't know anything about it!" She yelled, "I'd appreciate it if you stop talking about it. You don't know what it's like! I might as well have no parents! People like yourself with a real family shouldn't say things like that!" 

"And why would you say I have a family?" John asked.

"Why wouldn't you. Of course you do."

"No," John shook his head, "You assumed."

Nolee was quiet a moment, "What do you mean?"

"I had parents when I was younger," John began, "But after my mother died, my father decided taking care of a child wasn't what he wanted as a main priority. I lived in a group home my whole life."

Nolee was dumbstruck. 

"It looks like you and I have something in common." John replied.

"I'm sorry about your mother." Nolee said, looking him in the eyes.

"It's alright. She's okay where she is. At least I had her for as long as I did. She was great." 

Nolee felt terrible, but she didn't say more.

"Other than bad parents you seem to have everything going for you. I mean...your power makes everyone love you. You have it all."

She bit her lip and said calmly, "My power isn't that great."

"Whatever." Pyro said smiling.

"No, it's terrible." Nolee said quietly.

"Why?" John asked confused.

"You try never knowing if someone loves you for you or just heard your voice. I'll never be able to love someone without worrying." She looked down at her feet.

"Just don't sing around someone you care about." Pyro suggested.

"It's not that simple. Singing is a normal occurrence. I could sing along with the radio and that would be all they'd need to be slaves kissing my feet."

"I never thought of it that way." John said, "I sing to the radio all the time."

"Me too." Nolee replied, "I try not to sing in front of anyone if I can help it. I want a boyfriend not a lap dog."

"Yeah."

"Your powers cool." She said, changing the subject.

"I'd like it better if I could create fire as well." John laughed.

"Manipulating fire isn't something to turn your nose up at."

"No...I guess not."

John only got easier to talk to as time went on. They spent the rest of the evening chatting until they were called down to dinner.


	24. Lap Dogs

Chapter 24: Lap Dogs

Summary: Nolee woos the X-Men, but is someone she didn't want effected under her control?

Please read and review. I'm proud of this chapter and I want to know what everyone thinks. 

The song used is called Imaginary by Evanescence. Let's get this straight...I am a writer. I can write stories and novel and poetry, but now songs. Please don't hate me for it. I encourage everyone to download this song or buy the c.d. because the whole thing rocks. I did not write this song! I am not making a profit! Don't sue me!

***

A few days had passed since Nolee first came to the institute. Everyone was so nice to her at dinner that she almost felt sorry that she had to do this. Everyone seemed to like her already, but not enough that she could keep them distracted from she and Pyro's true intentions. Dinner had been lovely bowl of pasta, prepared by Ororo. Nolee had eaten everything on her plate without much more than a word. The sad task at hand had been tearing away at her. It had occurred to her that she didn't have to do anything, but she had come all this way and there was no point in turning back now. 

Nolee cracked her knuckles as she sat at the piano. 

She began to press some keys, thinking of what to play. It came to her and then she began to play the notes that would bring everyone to the mercy of her voice. She closed her eyes and let the music run through her. She could sense the presence of others gathering into the room.

She opened her mouth and took a deep breath...

"I linger in the doorway... 

Of alarm clocks screaming, monsters calling my name 

Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me 

Where the raindrops as their falling tell a story

In my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me

Don't say I'm out of touch

With this rampant chaos your reality

I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge

But I fear I built my own world to escape

In my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming cannot cease for the fear of silent night

Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming 

Regardless of imaginary life...

In my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me...

Paper flowers..."

She finished the melody with a few soft keys

When she opened her eyes and looked around her everyone was staring at her, as she knew they would be. 

She bit her lip and rose from the bench. 

"That was beautiful." The Professor said.

"Can I get you anything?" Bobby asked.

"Are you hungry? Want some dessert?" 

The questions and compliments swirled around her until she reached her bedroom. She closed the door on her newly acquired fan club and dove onto her bed. They had been such fine people a few minutes ago and now they were nothing, but mutts. She rolled over on her back just as Pyro climbed into the room from the balcony.

"You could have used the door." Nolee said smiling.

"I don't like waiting." Pyro replied, "Or hadn't you noticed...there's a mob outside. Every guy in the mansion is ready to lick your toes if you wish it."

"Yeah." Nolee sighed.

"What's the matter?" Pyro asked.

"Lap dogs." Was her only response.

"It'll all be over soon." Pyro assured her.

Nolee stood and paced, "I know, but I just..." she trailed off.

"Well, good job nonetheless. You sang great." Pyro crossed his arms.

"You were listening!" Nolee yelled horrified.

"Yeah." Pyro replied, "Don't worry. It was no big."

Nolee wanted to strangle him. Didn't he realize what effect this was going to have on him? But then again...he seemed fine. 

"This is just peachy!" Nolee exclaimed.

"You singing isn't going to effect me." Pyro said examining his lighter with mock interest. 

Nolee sighed, "And why is that?"

"Because my dear Nolee, I've liked you ever since I first met you that morning in the kitchen."

Nolee's mouth dropped, but she righted herself quickly, "How could you have liked me all along? I was rude to you. I treated you like garbage until a few nights ago..."

"I dunno. I just liked you. I wanted to find out more about you. I mean...at first it was only a physical thing, but after talking to you lately I came to see there's more to you than I originally thought."

"And what did you originally think?" She asked.

"That you were a typical, snobby, blonde, on a power trip." Pyro said.

Nolee bit her lip, "I find it hard to believe that you have done a complete one-eighty in these past few days. People don't go from blind hatred to love in a few days."

"Who said anything about love? I said I like you." Pyro corrected.

"No," Nolee said shaking her head, "You've been effected. My power's getting to you."

Pyro narrowed his brown eyes, "No...I'm fine."

"If you were fine you wouldn't have feelings for me." Nolee retorted.

Pyro was getting annoyed and it was obvious, "I don't have to prove this to you. I said I was fine and I am. Your powers aren't making me like you."

She couldn't believe this. She had actually been starting to like John. She was hoping maybe she'd get him to like her for herself, but he'd heard her sing and now all hope was gone. 

"Get out!" Nolee demanded angrily.

"What's the matter?" His expression was one of concern now.

"Go!" Nolee said, "Please..."

Pyro sighed, "Stop freaking out!"

"I have a right to freak out! Now you're going to be too busy fawning over me to get the job done! I thought maybe we could be friends, but now you've been infected by my power."

"I don't think this is about your power. You know what I think, Nolee?...you're scared. You're scared that someone might actually like you for you and you won't be able to hide behind your power anymore." Pyro snapped.

"I'm not hiding. I'm facing the truth. I really don't think you understand the severity of this situation." She crossed her arms. 

"Whatever." Pyro growled, "I'm outta here."

"Go then!" Nolee yelled, "I don't care!"

Then he was gone with the slam of the door.

Nolee threw herself on her bed and cried for all she was worth. She had been so happy she and John were getting to know one another, but now she wished things were the way they had been. Now she'd never be able to trust that he truly loved her. If they ever got together there would always be a suspicion lurking inside her heart. She'd rather not have him at all than face that possible fact for the rest of her life.


	25. The Kill

Chapter 25: The Kill

Summary: Pyro carries out the plan.

This chapter should sooth the hunger for Pyro in all you John Allerdyce fans. 

Pleeeeaaaasssseee Read and Review.

Thank you to those of you who did. I love you guys! But remember, even if you've reviewed once doesn't mean you can't do it again.

P.S. There are some flash back in this chapter. Whenever one is occurring it should have this pretty little design before it 

*~*~*~*~* And whenever it's over it should be obvious. It bounces from flash back to flash back.

***

Pyro walked down the hallway, headed for the Professor's bedroom. The moonlight leaked through the windows casting eerie shadows on the walls of the mansion. 

Nolee had advised them all to get some sleep and that's where everyone was. 

This was going to be too easy.

Pyro stood outside the door. He checked his pocket to make sure the seven-inch switchblade was still securely nestled in his back pocket. Pyro had thought long and hard about what he was going to kill the Professor with. 

Strangulation would be took painful, pushing him from a high surface would give him time to levitate himself, and he didn't have access to a gun. A switchblade was the next best thing. One quick gash across the throat or a stab through the heart and he would be gone. He wouldn't know what hit him rather than have to live his last few moments in fear. Pyro didn't want him to suffer, he just wanted him dead. 

Pyro slipped inside the conveniently unlocked room (another gift from Nolee). He made his way through the dark room by feeling for furniture, careful not to make a sound. 

At last he saw the bed. The Professor was cuddled up under the sheets. The tiny bit of light reflecting off his baldhead. 

This was it. It was time. 

Pyro pulled the knife free from his pocket and flipped it open. He looked at the silver blade and sighed.

This is for a good cause, X, he thought knowing the man couldn't hear his thoughts any longer. 

He gazed at the face of the Professor for the last time and then raised the knife above his heart. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Is that him?" John heard the voice of an American man behind him. 

"Yes," The female social worker replied, "His name is John Allerdyce."

"What's his case?" asked the foreigner. 

"His mother's dead. She died of cancer when he was just a small boy."

"And the father?"

"He just couldn't handle him." 

"A troublemaker?"

"No, a quite intelligent young man. I think his father simply couldn't deal with the responsibility of raising a child." 

"Mutant?" the man asked.

"Yes, he seems to have manifested the ability to control fire." 

John hated it when people talked as though he couldn't hear them. Just because he was a mutant didn't mean he was deaf and dumb. 

John heard the wood floor creak as someone approached him.

"John?" the American voice asked. 

When John turned he was looking into a pair of brown eyes. The eyes were obviously old, for they had tiny crowfeet in the corners. As John took in the rest of his appearance he realized the man sat in a wheel chair. However, that did little to change the look of importance the man entailed. 

"Yeah...I'm John." he heard his own voice. That wrenched accent he'd later try so hard to get rid of. 

"John, I am Professor Charles Xavier. I have come to take you to The United States. I run a school there for people such as yourself."

John didn't say anything. He didn't know whether to trust this guy or laugh in his face.

But then the strangest thing happened. The man's lips did not move, but John could hear him speaking.

/John, let me help you. I know you're scared, but I can help you get control. All you have to do is agree to come with me./

For some reason John felt compelled to listen to the authoritive voice in his head. 

"I'll go with you." he replied. 

"Thank you, John. I promise we'll get this straightened out."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

John scanned the faces of the many people that surrounded him. Some of them looked strange, but all of them were smiling. 

"Everyone, this is John." 

"Hello, John." came several voices.

"John has come from Sydney, Australia to be with us. I hope you will all make him feel welcome."

John watched as a boy with blue eyes and sandy colored hair approached him, holding out a hand.

"I'm Bobby." he said smiling.

John took his hand, which was cold as ice, hence his namesake. 

"Come on. I'll show you around." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Concentrate, John, your power is your instrument. You are the master. Take charge of it. Make the flame rise."

John looked at the candle; sweat beading his brow in frustration. He had never tried to make the fire do as he wished; usually it was merely strong emotions that triggered the mutant impulse in his brain. Like when he'd burned that kid back in Sydney. 

"Forget it!" he yelled angrily, "It won't work!"

Just as he said that the candlewick burst into an inferno. 

"Oh shit!" John cried.

"Concentrate, John. Calm down and take control." The Professor's soothing voice replied.

John focused his eyes on the flame and slowly made it extinguish into nothing, but a mere spark. 

He let out a relieve sigh and slumped onto the ground.

"Well done, John." The Professor said smiling, "I'm proud of you, son."

Son, son, son...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pyro brought the knife down hard, but it never entered the man's chest. Instead it fell to the floor with a clang. 

Pyro scooped it up from the floor and bolted into the hallway. 

His sped past the living room and down the corridor that lead to his room, but made a sharp right turn. 

He ran into the kitchen and then dropped to his knees, pulling himself into the corner of the room. Pyro huddled in the crook of the wall, trying to calm his rapid breathing. Hot tears of frustration made its way down his face. 

He couldn't do it. 

For the love of God, he couldn't do it. 


	26. Good Morning

Chapter 26: Good Morning 

Summary: The morning after the plan fails.

Read and Review.

***

Nolee walked into Pyro's bedroom. Gambit was already awake and gone, so they were alone. The curtains were drawn tightly and not an ounce of sunlight could leak through.

Nolee walked to the window and pulled back the drapes allowing the sunlight to nail John in the face.

He squinted and growled angrily.

"Rise and shine, hot head." Nolee said annoyed.

"What?" John asked sitting up, but shielding his eyes. 

"I take it you didn't get the job done last night." Nolee replied.

"And why is that?" asked Pyro with an arched eyebrow.

"Maybe because he was at breakfast this morning, somewhere you neglected to be." Nolee picked up his lighter off the nightstand and began to flick it open and close. 

"Don't touch that." Pyro snapped, moodily.

"You're obviously not a morning person." Nolee narrowed her green eyes.

"What on earth gave you that idea?" Pyro asked exasperated. 

Nolee sat down on at the foot of his bed and smiled, "You know my father's going to be pissed when he finds out Charles is still alive and kicking."

"Then don't tell him." Pyro said, laying back down on his pillow.

"He'll find out. He always does. He has ways." 

"I don't give a hair on a monkey's butt if he finds out." Pyro replied in a matter-o-fact tone. 

"What's your problem?" Nolee looked into his brown eyes.

"Nothin'." Pyro said quietly, "It wasn't the best night."

Tell me about it, Nolee thought, all I could do was stay up and think of you.

"Why didn't you do it?" She asked suddenly.

Pyro hesitated, his mind skimmed over the nights events, "I...I don't know."

"You don't know?" Nolee grinned, "That's hardly an acceptable excuse."

"I just...I couldn't do it."

Nolee's jaw dropped, "What?"

"I got there and I had the knife over him but then my conscience decided to royally mess with my mind." 

"Wonderful time to gain one of those." Nolee said referring to his so called conscience. 

"Shut up." Pyro snapped, "Besides I had other things on my mind."

"I told you, you were effected."

"Am not!"

"I'm not getting into this with you this early." Nolee said standing and walking to the door. 

"I'll try again tonight." Pyro called from the bed.

"Too late. He's leaving to go speak with Matt McKenna. You missed your chance, fireball."


	27. Intervention

Chapter 27: Intervention 

Summary: A short chapter where Charles leaves to speak with Matt McKenna.

Read and Review.

***

"Where are you off to, Charles?" asked Storm.

"I'm going to visit, Matthew McKenna." Charles replied with a frown.

"The presidents son?" Storm was confused, "Why?"

"I've been monitoring him ever since he came out as a mutant. He seems to have much distress buried inside of him. I was hoping I could help."

"But why do you want to help him?" Storm looked into his brown eyes, "Out of thousands of others."

"I don't know." he said slowly, "He's angry and emotional. I fear he may become destructive if not cared for soon. His father is going to be impeached."

"President McKenna!?!"

"Yes," Charles stroked his head, "The people are outraged at him having a mutant son. There have been many protests since Matt's speech aired. Americans seem to think he's got the impure blood in his system and they don't want that running this country."

"They'll never learn." Storm said shaking her head.

"I'm afraid not. But I am going to aid Matthew as best I can. He needs to understand why humans behave as they do, so that he can cope with his anger towards his father. He has the same power as Rogue...which as you know can be very dangerous."

Storm nodded, "Do you think he'll come with you?"

"I hope so, Storm. I hope so."


	28. Not a Reporter

Chapter 28: Not a Reporter

Summary: Charles visits with Matt.

Read and Review

***

Charles knocked lightly on the front door of apartment 620. 

A few moments later he was gazing into the hazel eyes of the first son.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a most polite manner. 

"Yes, I'm Professor Charles Xavier, I have come to talk with you about your powers, Matthew."

The boy narrowed his eyes, "If your another reporter you can forget it." he began to close the door.

"No!" Charles said putting a hand up to stop it.

Matt looked at the door that was being held open by nothing but the air and yet it wouldn't budge. 

"I am not a reporter." Charles continued, "I am much, much more."

Matt looked him over, as if he was sizing him up.

"May I come in?" Charles asked.

"Yes, sir." Matt stepped aside. 

Wolverine was waiting in the lobby if there were any problems. 

"So..." Matt began, "What can I do for you."

"Nothing, Matthew, the question is what can I do for you." 

"What can you do for me?" Matt asked as he plopped onto the couch.

"I run a school in Westchester. It's for people such as yourself who have been endowed with certain gifts."

"Look, dude, I'm eighteen years old. I graduated not to long ago. I am through with school." He ran a hand through his hair.

"It's not for young children. I have many adults there as well."

"And why would I want to go to this school?" asked Matt.

"To get control." Charles said, "You seem to have a good hold on it, but there are times when it slips resulting in 'accidents'. Is that true?"

Matt was silent.

"Not to mention you seem to have a blind hatred towards humans." Charles replied.

"I think I have a right to be don't you? Or has the fact that they despise us completely fled your mind?"

"I am aware of their feelings, but unlike you I have learned to understand." Charles replied, "I want to teach you."

"What if I don't want to learn?" Matt asked, "What if I don't want to understand?"

"I think you do." Charles said quietly, "You love your father, you're just angry. But through this act of anger you've ruined his political career. Wouldn't you like to know what they're thinking? Get inside their minds and understand?"

Matt was staring at his feet, "If I go will I gain complete control of my powers?"

"I can't promise you that, but I promise to help." Charles replied, "Plus there is a girl at my school with a similar condition, but she has little to no control at all. She could use some help getting to where you are."

Charles had seen inside this boys heart. It was angry, but it was good. He saw the meeting with Eric as well and saw that Eric had put him up to coming out to the public. But the boy had no loyalties to him whatsoever. 

"I'll go." he said suddenly, "I want to learn."

"Wonderful, now get packed."


	29. Hot

Chapter 29: Hot

Summary: I think I wrote this chapter just so I could put that last line in at the end. Anyhoo, Rogue and Nolee have a small girl talk.

Read and Review, but you don't gotta. This was more of a goofy chapter.

***

Rogue walked into her bedroom and closed the door.

Her new roommate, Nolee a.k.a. Harmony, was sitting in the rocking chair reading a book. 

"How're you this afternoon?" Rogue asked the blonde beauty.

She looked up from the book and smiled warmly, "Alright. You?"

"Good." Rogue said as she changed into a different shirt.

As Rogue started to leave she noticed something and stopped, "Are you okay?"

Nolee looked up confused, "Fine. Why?"

"Well, I noticed you're reading a trashy romance novel," Rogue observed, "And you just don't seem the type."

"Why not?" Nolee arched an elegant eyebrow.

"Maybe because you could get any man." Rogue commented.

"All, but the one I want." Nolee whispered under her breath. 

"Ahhh!" Rogue said, "John."

Nolee looked at her with a 'how the hell did you know' expression.

"It's obvious." Rogue replied, "Don't worry I won't tell."

Nolee let out a sigh of relief.

"But...just between you and me, sugah, I think he likes you too." 

"No...any chance I had I blew it. I yelled at him and things haven't been the same since." Nolee looked back down at her book.

Rogue sat down on the bed and looked at her, "Look...I know John better than anyone else here...that is accept Bobby. And I knew he liked you from the first day you came here."

"You really think so?" Nolee asked.

"I don't just think. I know." Rogue smiled, "I have to go downstairs. Bobby's taking me to see Finding Nemo and we'll be late."

Nolee nodded and waved her on.

"Oh! Nolee, one more thing before I go." Rogue exclaimed, stepping back inside the door. 

"Yeah?" the blonde asked anxiously.

"What made you like John? I mean I know the bad boys are fun to play with, but they suck in the long run. What do you see in him?"

"What can I say, " Nolee replied with a smirk, "I like 'em hot."


	30. Frustration

Chapter 30: Frustration

Summary: Magneto is upset that Charles is still alive.

Read and Review.

P.S.- I realized that I posted the same chapter twice. The correct Chapter 26: Good Morning is now up. Sorry about that. I have found my muse and now I know exactly where the story is going, however there may be some boring transition chapters and I apologize for that ahead of time. It's as agonizing for me to write them as it is for you to read them. Chapter 27: Intervention was a transition chapter. Their short, their terrible, but they must be written or no one will have a clue about what I'm writing. Enjoy the next chapter. 

***

Magneto paced, the tension inside him threatening to spring out any moment. 

Why wasn't Charles dead?

He had given Harmony and Pyro more than enough time to get the job done and yet Charles' presence still lingered in the atmosphere like a pesky fly buzzing in his ear. 

Deep down he knew what had taken place. Pyro's conscience had come out to play, leaving him too emotionally drained to kill Xavier. Though, that did little to explain his daughters actions. 

He gazed around the metallic living area longing for something to throw. 

It was just his luck, but then again that's what he got for trusting teenagers to be responsible. This was going to severely push back his schedule. 

Mystique walked into the room and smiled at the state her 'leader' was in. She had known all along that Pyro couldn't be trusted; he was a kid from lower class region of Sydney for sobbing out loud. He was born nothing and he'd die nothing. 

Mystique stepped into the room just as a pot went flying past her head. 

"Dear...you seem upset." She smiled and walked over to Erik as he slumped into a chair, "This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that Charles is still alive?" She stroked his white hair, weaving her blue fingers into the thick curls. 

"That is precisely what is wrong." He sighed and leaned his head back allowing her to continue this sensuous exploration of his scalp. 

"We can't afford to wait much longer." Mystique purred into his ear.

"I know..." he closed his eyes.

"I knew that boy wasn't as tough as he liked to pretend." Mystique whispered.

"Yes, and it seems that Charles never will die if I leave it up to him." Magneto stood and walked over to the crackling fire place. 

"What are you saying?" Mystique asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I'm saying desperate times calls for desperate measures." he turned to look at her, "If you want something done you've got to do it yourself."


	31. Teach Me

Chapter 31: Teach Me 

Summary: Matt arrives at the mansion and Rogue is eager to meet him.

Read and Review.

Sorry it's taken me two days to update. I had writers block, but it's gone now. Let's pray it doesn't return. 

***

Matt walked into the mansion, his eyes wide with anticipation. He had never been in a place this nice. You'd think that he being the president's son he would have gotten to enjoy the luxury of the White House at least once. Nope. He'd grown up in a nice home, but nothing compared to this.

His eyes darted all over, amazed at the beautiful hallway. 

"I could get used to this." he whispered. 

Xavier merely smiled. 

As he walked down the hallway, younger children would look and giggled, no doubt aware of who he was. Having a celebrity in the house was thrilling. 

"I'm sure you can handle things from here on in." Charles said with a smile looking down the hall, "Rogue!"

A girl with dark brown hair with a streak of white in the front walked over to them. She smiled at Matt and then looked at the Professor, "Yes, sir?"

"Could you please show Matthew around the institute?" he smiled up at her from his wheelchair, "You were the one who was so anxious to meet him after all."

Rogue blushed slightly, but nodded. 

She took Matt's hand and lead him down the hallway, towards the library. 

"Rogue...that's an interesting name." Matt replied.

"It's a nickname. My real name's Marie." She smiled bashfully.

"That's much prettier." Matt said as she pulled him inside the room filled with books from floor to ceiling. 

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Is it just me or do you seem nervous?" Matt asked.

Rogue sat down at a round table and sighed.

"Well...you are the Fist Son." She replied.

Matt sat down, "It's not like I live in the Whitehouse."

"I know, but still..." Rogue trailed off, "I'm going to be upfront about this. I'm the one who requested you be brought here."

Matt looked into her green eyes, "Why?"

Rogue took a deep breath, then exhaled, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Matt narrowed his hazel eyes confused.

"Touch people." Rogue said softly.

Matt looked down at the girls gloved hands and understood. She was the one with the same powers he had. His heart jutted.

"How long have you had these powers?" he asked.

She bit her lip, "Two years or so."

"I've had mine for nearly five and it has taken me forever to get control." Matt said, "Suppressing something that's a part of you is extremely difficult. Painful."

"So...it hurts to hold back your powers?" Rogue asked.

"Yes." Matt replied.

"How did you find out you had these powers?" Rogue said as she looked into his eyes. 

Matt didn't like it. It seemed like she could see deep down into his soul. Like she could see all his mistakes and everything wrong he'd ever done. He sighed and decided to tell her the story.

"I was fourteen. My mother's husband was pretty well off and so he and my mother were always out at parties. Needless to say that left me at home a lot. I had a nanny who stayed with me day and night. Her name a Tayta. Well, one evening I was going to sleep and she came in to say goodnight like she always did. You have to understand that she was around me more so than my mother was and I considered Tayta more of my mom than my nanny. She leaned over and kissed my forehead and then something happened. Her veins started to swell and her eyes were bulging out of their socket. All I could do was scream. I could feel her life flowing into me like I'd taped a vein or something. Then after a few moments there was nothing. She fell to the floor, her skin was blue...anyway my parents came home. I told my mother what happened and they called the ambulance. The doctors didn't know what could have caused her death, but I knew. Deep down inside I knew."

When Matt looked up Rogue expression was one of great pity.

"I had to get control of it. For the next two years I put all my energy into harnessing my power. It was so strenuous at times I'd get fatigued and sick. One day I just felt okay. I don't know, but it was like I knew I had charge of it. "

"There was no warning...you just knew?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah." Matt said, "There is a drawback, though..."

"What?" Rogue replied, "You have control, what could be bad?"

Matt leaned closer to her, "Sometimes not tampering with things is better."

Rogue looked frightened as he began to speak.

"I found out shortly after I got control that in order to keep it I had to...take energy. My own energy wasn't enough to fight it off alone. I needed a boost. I noticed I'd start getting weak after awhile. There was a natural instinct inside me that told me what to do. I went out and found a random person on the street...a prostitute. I took her energy. I didn't kill her, but she was damn close. I do that once every two weeks or so."

"I...I don't care." Rogue said with conviction, "Teach me please."

"No." Matt said shaking his head.

"Yes." Rogue demanded.

"Rogue, I wouldn't wish this on anyone. It's no way to live."

"Then why don't you just stop?" She asked.

"Because I can't! Don't you think I've tried." His voice was shaking, "I'm dependant on it. It's like a drug."

Rogue slipped her glove off and clamped a hand on Matt's wrist.

Matt could feel her trying to take the info she wanted, but it wasn't working. Nothing happened. It was only after a few moments that Rogue seemed to notice she was touching someone without killing them. She started to tremble. She reached her hand up and stroked his face, amazed at this new discovery. 

"Our powers are the same, Rogue. They cancel each other out." Matt said.

Rogue lunged herself forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. She began to sob. Whether this was from happiness of sadness, Matt didn't know. He just held the girl, consoling her as best her could. 


	32. Confession

Chapter 32: Confession

Summary: I'm not going to tell you. Read and find out :).

Read and Review.

***

Since the day that Professor X had returned from retrieving Matthew McKenna, Pyro had tried seven times to kill him. All unsuccessful. He'd walk to the bedroom door, stand there a few moments, reach for the knob, and then...

He'd return to his room. 

He sat down in his room at this very moment, listening to the light breathing of the Cajun across from him. He didn't have it in him. He couldn't kill the Professor. Every time he'd reach the door he'd think of all the things Charles had done for him. He had absolutely no reason in the world to kill him after the generosity that Charles had bestowed upon him. He'd been an orphan without a penny to his name and Charles had given him a home. He'd tried the 'bad guy' thing for a while, but it was clear it wasn't working out. He was rough around the edges, but deep inside he was soft hearted. The tiny bit of his mother that still thrived inside him was taking over from here on in. 

Pyro suddenly felt his conviction return to him. 

To hell with Magneto! I don't have to do anything for him. I owe the Brotherhood absolutely squat. I'm not killing Charles and I could give a rats ass what Erik thinks. 

There. 

He'd finally let it all out. 

Tomorrow he'd tell Charles everything. 

Pyro's hand flew to the cross around his neck and he yanked the pendant from his throat. He walked over to his balcony and hurled the necklace into the yard. 

He was through with Magneto and the Brotherhood permanently.

He slipped under his covers and closed his eyes just as a tap on his door brought him back to reality. 

John knew Gambit wouldn't lift a finger to get it so he stood and walked over to the door. When he opened it the face of Harmony was revealed. She was wearing a cotton tank top with a pair of plaid pajama pants. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail, but a few loose strands hung about her forehead. Her eyes looked bleary and they glowed in the light.

"I...I need to talk to you." She stammered.

John didn't say a word, but instead closed the bedroom door.

There were no words between them as they walked outside and into the courtyard. The night air was humid and sticky. Nolee opened the gate to the pool area and went inside. She sat down on the side of the pool and dipped her feet into the cool water. 

The silence was awkward so John decided to break it, "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"I don't know. I just had an urge to see you." She replied.

John nodded and sat down beside her, "Well...in that case I'm glad you're here. Because I have something to tell you."

She looked at his face, completely attentive, "I'm listening."

"I'm not going to do it, Nolee. I can't." 

Nolee didn't pretend to not know what he was talking about, "Why not?"

John stood and paced a few steps before answering, "Maybe because that man up there is the closest thing I've ever had to a father." he pointed to the upstairs' window of the mansion, "And this place is the only home I've ever been accepted." 

Nolee splashed in the water with her feet, "Oh." was all she said. 

"Oh...is that it? Well...say something!" 

"What can I say?" Nolee asked, "You've made up your mind."

"Lecture me or something!" John demanded.

Nolee stood, "Not this time. You seem to know what you want to do." her voice was angry and John picked up on it instantly.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked sharply.

"Nothing." She snapped, "I'd better go and pack my things. I'm sure as hell not doing this on my own."

"I don't understand why you're so upset. I'm the one who has to deal with being a coward." John replied.

"Is that all you're worried about?" Nolee whirled around to face him, "Your foolish pride?"

John did not understand females. One minute they were fine and the next they were pissed at you for some reason that was unknown to you. 

John grabbed her by the arm and forced her to talk to him, "What's wrong?"

She slipped free from his grip, "Like you care." She started to walk off again.

"Damn it, Nolee, tell me what the hell's wrong!"

"What's wrong? Do you really want to know?" Nolee's asked angrily, "Maybe I'm pissed off that the one person on this Godforsaken earth that I care about has switched sides again. Maybe I wanted to be with you, John Daniel Allerdyce, but you confuse the crap out of me. I don't know if you care about me or not. I don't know if you like me and if you do is it all because I entranced you? If you want things to go back the way they were, then fine. I'm outta here." She stomped off.

Was that a confession? Did Nolee just admit that she was in love with him? Did he love her?

Something went off in John's head at that moment. Something that compelled him to respond. It was if he could only react.

He seized Nolee's wrist, swung her into his arm and kissed her.


	33. I Care

Chapter 33: I Care

Summary: After the kiss is broken...

Read and Review. This one is short, but the next has more Pyro. 

***

When their lips parted Nolee's body was shaking. She looked up into John's brown eyes and a feeling of great love overwhelmed her. She felt frozen in place and she was glad; she wanted this moment to last forever. 

John's hand came up to stroke her cheek, a sensitive gesture she wouldn't have ever thought possible. 

"I do care." he whispered quietly, "I don't want you to leave."

His long fingers ran through her blonde hair like the soft brush of butterflies wings. 

"I can't stay here." Nolee replied in a tone as equally quiet as John's, "I have to go back to my father."

John's brown eyes narrowed at hearing the mentioning of Magneto, "No you don't."

"Yes." Nolee said with conviction, "I do."

"Why, Nolee?" John snapped, "Do you think you owe him something, cause you don't. He's done nothing for you, but screw up your life. Sure they raised you, but have they done anything else?"

She was silent.

"I can't just fall into place. Once you tell Xavier he'll kick me out. I'm his enemies daughter for crying out loud!" This time she did get away and it took John off guard. She ran back into the house not even looking back. Xavier was going to kick her out anyway so she'd just beat him to the punch. 


	34. Lipstick and Opium Perfume

Chapter 34: Lipstick and Chanel Perfume

Summary: It's a John chapter more than anything and I don't want to spoil anything. 

Read and Review Please.

***

John went back inside and flopped down on the couch. 

Why did females have to make everything so complicated? And Avril Lavigne wrote a song about men being complex. 

His heart hurt. This was a familiar feeling. A feeling he knew all too well, though he hadn't felt it since his mother died.

His mother had been beautiful. Everything good and worthwhile in his life had been because of her. 

He remembered everything about her down to the very last detail. He remembered the way she'd brush her hair with soft even strokes. He remembered the way she'd put on her lipstick, so carefully. She always wore Chanel perfume, and when he hugged her he'd breath her in so deep. 

Everything he'd loved about being young had died with her. He'd lost the one thing that gave his life substance and since Nolee and he had become friends that part of him had been filled. He hadn't noticed it at first, but now that she was leaving for good it was clear to him now; because that empty feeling in the pit of his stomach was returning. 

He closed his eyes and for a moment he saw the hospital that his mother had died in. The smell of alcohol filled his nostrils. He had walked with his father down to that room. He had looked at his mother, too weak to move. His father stepped outside to talk with the doctor and John stood alone. Too short to see over the bed. 

"Johnny?" a frail voice came from atop the bed. 

John had walked around to the side to see her. Even though sick she was still beautiful. Her skin was paler than usual and her blonde hair was disheveled. Her eyes looked down at him and she smiled. 

"Hello, pumpkin." 

"Hi, mommy." he returned.

"Baby, come sit up here with me."

John had hoisted himself onto the bed with a little help from his mother.

"My baby." She smiled at him.

John knew what was happening and a knot rose in this throat, causing the tears to spill over, "Why do you have to die?"

"It's my time, baby, it's just my time." She stroked his brown hair. 

"Don't want you to go." John sniffled.

"It's not goodbye forever...just see you in a little while. Remember what I told you: God has a plan for everyone and he just needs mama to go visit him right now. One day he'll want you to come home and then we'll be together again. I'll still be there, even though you can't see me. I'll watch out for you."

John looked into her eyes, knowing she never lied.

"But in the mean time..." She trailed off, "Mind your daddy. Find what you're good at and do it on purpose. Do your best in school. Always be nice to ladies; hold doors, pull out chairs, try not to curse if you can avoid it. Always tell the truth, even though other may not want to hear it, they've got to, and someone's got to tell them. And listen closely to this one, baby, it's very important...go after what you want. Take it, don't let anyone stop you-"

"John!" came a voice like the crack of a whip, "Get down from there. Your mother is sick...do you want to make it worse."

John was pulled from his memories as Nolee walked down the stairs, luggage in hand. Her eyes were bleary with tears, even though she'd tried to wipe them away.

"You're leaving?" John asked.

She nodded, "There's no reason for me to stay."

John didn't move from his spot on the couch, "Oh..."

"Is that all you have to say?" Nolee asked.

"No...have a good life." John said quietly.

Nolee marched to the door and Pyro still did not move, but he spoke.

"Oh, and Nolee...I love you." John replied, "I just didn't want you to leave before I'd said that."

John heard the sound of the bag drop to the floor and then he heard the pitter-patter of her running towards him. She flung herself into his arms and cried.

"I don't want to pretend anymore, John." She whispered, "I don't want to lie."

John tilted up her face, "You don't have to lie anymore. Tomorrow, we'll tell the Prof. everything."

But...what if he hates me?" She muttered.

"He won't he'll understand." John replied, "I know him."

Nolee curled up into John's arms and relaxed her head on his shoulders.

"Tomorrow, we'll tell the truth." John said.

"Yes, tomorrow." Nolee replied softly.

Kiss.


	35. Hunger

Chapter 35: Hunger

Summary: Matt gets a little antsy and needs some energy, but he is intercepted.

Read and Review.

*** 

Matt crept around the corner and made a bolt for the front door, but before he could even reach it a voice sounded in his head.

/Matthew, I know what you're up to./

Matt turned around and there in the hallway sat the Professor along with his muscle, the animalistic Wolverine. He glided over to him and looked him in the face.

/Let me help you./

"What is it you think you can do?" Matt asked defiantly.

"What did you think you were doing?" Charles shot back.

"I think you know very well what I was doing." Matt growled.

"Out to take the energy of a random person on the street." It wasn't a question, just a statement.

"Look...I know how that sounds, but there's nothing I can do about it. All I know is if I don't go and get some energy now one of your students is in jeopardy." Matt's look was pleading, "I don't want to hurt anyone here."

"You don't have to." The Professor replied, "There are plenty of people here that would be willing to help you." 

"Help me what?" Matt snapped, "Kill them?"

"No!" The Professor was losing his patience for once, "Listen, son!"

Matt closed his mouth and didn't argue further.

"Logan's power is called the healing factor. He regenerates everything including energy. He can help and you will not do him any harm."

Matt looked at the burly, wolverine-like, man and became skeptical.

"Go ahead, kid," his raspy voice replied, "you ain't gonna hurt me."

Matt stepped closer to him, still afraid. This guy gave him the heebie-jeebies. Matt reached out a hand timidly and placed it at the back of Wolverine's neck. That was the transfer point. Right along the spine. Matt could find it easier with his mouth, but he wasn't going any closer to this dirty, death-clawed, guy than he had to. He felt the energy give way and flow into him. It was much like getting a cold glass of water in a desert. 

When he sensed that he was weakening Logan he released him and stepped back. 

"Feel better?" Logan asked.

"Yup." Matt replied, "Thanks."

"Logan, can do this anytime you feel yourself getting weak." Charles stated.

"Wait...I can?" Logan arched an eyebrow.

The Professor narrowed his eyes at the ruffian.

"I'm just joking with ya, kid." Logan smiled and seeing it was strange, "Whenever you feel like you're gonna go knock off someone on the streets...come talk to me."

Wolverine left the room.

"See." Xavier said suddenly, "There's no need to be ashamed of anything here. We all help one another."

"I juts didn't want to be a burden." Matt replied.

"There's no burden, Matthew. We like having you here." And with that the Professor went back to his room.

***

The story is nearly complete! All I have left is one more chapter and then the grand finale. I'll get the next to last chapter up later the evening. 


	36. The Time Is Now

Chapter 35: The Time Is Now

Summary: Magneto gives the brotherhood a pep talk/ John tells the truth.

Read and Review

Authors Notes: The next will be the final chapter. It is going to be long so bear with me if it takes longer than a day. I brought back Sabretooth and Toad because I think they'll be coming back in the next movie. I don't know this for fact, so don't kill me if they don't, but that's what I think. I also brought in some other brotherhood members. Their powers are listed at the end of the fic. Enjoy.

***

"The time is now!" Magneto bellowed, "Charles Xavier, has been preventing us from taking our proper position in society for sometime now! It is time to let the world know that we are here...and that we are not going to brushed aside and ignored! We are the superior race! We are the future! They are nothing compared to us!"

Erik scanned the faces of the mutants around the room.

Avalanche leaned against the wall, his expression one of anticipation. Mystique sat down in a chair, watching Erik as he spoke. Belladonna stood near the center of the room listening intently. Magneto's son Pietro a.k.a. Quicksilver paced around the room, his power preventing him from staying still. And Magneto's other daughter and Pietro's twin, Wanda (The Scarlet Witch) sat down near Mystique. Toad and Sabretooth were back as well, ready to take orders.

"I will not tolerate being trampled over any longer! Co-existence with humans was a dreamers delusion. The Strong must flurioush. Mutants, it is time we unite and take the life we deserve! Who's with me?!?"

"I am!" was the unanimous reply.

***

John pushed open the doors of the Professor's office. It was Saturday morning and the unveiling hour was about to begin. John took a hold of Nolee's hand and squeezed reassuringly. She had been stressing all morning and John would be happy when her fears were put to rest. 

The Professor was sitting at his desk signing papers as usual, but looked up and smiled when John and Harmony entered. 

"Hello, kids, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Nothing. We just need to talk to you." John said.

"Please, have a seat." Charles replied.

They obeyed and John's heart beat sped up. He looked into the caring brown eyes across from him, knowing it would all be okay, but ashamed of himself nonetheless. 

"Go ahead." he smiled at them.

"I don't know the best way to say this. I'm no public speaker or anything. I'm just gonna say it." he paused and took a breath, "We've been lying to you, X. This whole time we have both been in alliance with Magneto. He sent me here to assailant you. Nolee was supposed to entrance everyone so the job would get done quicker."

"I see..." he trailed off.

"I'm sorry." Nolee spoke up, "And I can understand if you want me out of here."

"Nonsense!" Charles exclaimed, "I would sooner destroy a stain glass window than turn away such a great power as yours. You're welcome here if you want to stay."

"You mean...you're not mad?" John asked.

"Of course not. Why would I be upset over something I knew all along?"

There was silence. What did he mean by that?

"I mean I've known the whole time. Do you honestly think that, that tiny scrap of metal could shield you from me?"

"You knew...and you didn't do anything about it?" John narrowed his eyes, "Weren't you afraid I'd kill you?"

"No." Charles shook his head.

"Why?"

"Because, John, I know your heart...and I trusted you'd find your way home." he looked at Nolee, "I had to pretend that I was completely unaware because your father has been monitoring my thoughts as well as whether or not I'd been killed yet or not. I had to act as though I was completely oblivious." 

"So my powers didn't affect you." Nolee stated.

"No. My mind is the second most powerful one on earth. The strongest mind belongs to a boy by the name of Franklin Richards. He is merely six years old. I know everything that goes on around me. But the others seemed to have been affected by your powers Harmony."

Nolee looked at John with a saddened expression, "Even John?"

The Professor hesitated before speaking, then wheeled himself over to John. He placed a hand against John's forehead and closed his eyes.

John could feel his probing his mind and after a few moments he withdrew. 

"Nolee, it seems your powers have a drawback."

"He is entranced." She mumbled, "I knew it."

"You didn't let me finish." Professor Xavier replied.

Nolee closed her mouth and listened.

"Your powers do not affect those who already have true feelings for you...and John has them."

Nolee held John's hand tighter.

"See I told you." John replied, "No entrancement action going on here."

"But it seems that your father knows I'm not dead. He's quite angry." The Professor seemed to be listening to something they couldn't hear or see. Slowly the upbeat expression on his face drained away, "Yes...he is angry and...he's coming."

***

Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver)-Superhuman Speed. Quicksilver has been timed at speeds of up to 175 miles per hour, approximately three times faster than the fastest land animal, the cheetah. He has sufficient energy reserves to enable him to run at this average speed for about four hours, whereupon he must reduce his speed, replenish his body's store of energy, or do both. . 

Dominic Janos Petros (Avalanche)-Avalanche can generate powerful vibratory waves capable of shattering or crumbling most objects; directed at large masses, like buildings or the earth itself, these vibrations produce earthquakes or avalanche-like waves of debris. Petros can control the scale, locality, direction and intensity of these effects with great precision, though his power is purportedly capable of devastating entire cities. His greatest limitation is his inability to affect organic matter, which reflects his vibrations back at him; Avalanche is otherwise immune to his own vibratory powers. 

Wanda Maximoff (The Scarlet Witch)-The Scarlet Witch possesses the mutant power of affecting probability fields. By a combination of gestures and mental concentration, she creates a hex-sphere, a finite pocket of reality-disrupting quasi-psionic force, which upon reaching its intended target, causes disturbance in the molecular-level probability field surrounding the target. Thus, unlikely phenomena will occur. Among the many phenomena she is able to cause are: the sudden melting of gun barrels, the spontaneous combustion of any flammable object, the rapid rust or decay of various organic and inorganic materials, the poltergeist-like deflection of an object in flight, the sudden evacuation of air from a given volume, the disruption of energy transmissions and fields, and so on. These phenomena occur practically instantaneously after the completion of her hex. Her range of hex-casting is limited by her line of sight. (She cannot watch a live television broadcast and cause a hex-phenomenon to occur at its point of origin.) 

Belladonna-Belladonna possesses plasma blasts and some sort of spell-casting ability. She also has some psionic powers.

  



	37. Final Battle

Chapter 36: Final Battle

Summary: The title says it all.

Please...please...pretty please review. 

***

"Logan, get all the children to the basement." Professor Xavier ordered.

Logan sped down the hall to gather the students who were sixteen years and under. 

Rogue was frightened. They had handled Magneto before, and it hadn't resulted in a favorable solution. She had nearly been killed, along with Logan in the process. She was not looking forward to seeing him again. She looked around at the faces in the living room. Professor Xavier had chosen this room because the enemy could only enter through one area. 

Gambit was leaning against a wall, shuffling his cards; an evil smile clung about his lips as if he were going to enjoy this. 

Bobby had frozen his entire body. He looked like something out of the Snow Queen fairytale. Handsome and carved in ice. His hair was a mass of tiny, sharp, snow crystals. 

Cyclops slipped on his visor and took a practice blast at a marble sculpture. After it was destroyed the Professor had glared at Cyclops with an angry gaze, but Cyclops had merely replied, "Come on, Charles, you know that whenever we deal with these guys the house is never in tack afterwards."

"I know, but I was trying to enjoy it before it was all blown to smithereens."

John had his lighter and was flipping it open and closed nervously. 

Harmony had to be the worst of them all. It was her parents that were coming to fight them. Rogue couldn't even imagine how knotted up her stomach must be. 

Nightcrawler simply sat down on the sofa, relaxing for as long as he could. 

Wolverine entered the room and closed the doors behind him. He walked over to Charles and said, "The kids are secure. If Magneto wants to get anywhere near them he's gotta go through Colossus, Storm, and Matt first."

"Thank you, Logan." Xavier replied, "Everything should be as it---" he stopped. 

"What, Chuck?" Wolverine asked.

"They're here."

Logan listened. The room was completely silent. There was nothing. Not a hum, or a tremble, just peace. 

But then things got ugly. 

The ground began to shake. Furniture tumbled over and crashed. The book shelf landed face down with a thud. Rogue screamed as a lamp fell over and shattered at her feet. 

"Get near a wall!" Logan yelled.

Everyone obeyed, holding onto the nearest wall for dear life. 

Logan had quickly wheeled Professor X into the door frame. 

The tremor continued and Rogue watched in horror as the ground split. The sofa Kurt had been resting on, fell into the crack that now separated half of the living room from the other. Rogue peered down into the gapping hole. There was nothing but black. She trembled and looked up at Logan just as the shaking ceased. 

Bobby, Gambit, Logan and Cyclops were all on one side of the divide. While she, John, Harmony, Nightcrawler and Professor X were stranded on the other. It reminded Rogue of The Land Before Time where the baby dinosaurs were separated from their parents. 

"Kurt, teleport to the basement and make sure everyone is safe." Charles ordered.

Nightcrawler obeyed and disappeared. 

"What in the sam hill caused that?" Logan growled, walking closer to the hole. 

"I get da feelin' we gonna find out." Gambit replied.

As if on cue Rogue saw the Brotherhood floating towards them. Her heart began to pound in fear. She looked at her fellow X-men's faces as the Brotherhood descended from the air. Professor X's expression was one of calm. 

"Hello, Erik." he said coolly. 

"Charles." Magneto acknowledged. 

"Has it come to this?" Charles asked. 

"I'm afraid so, old friend."

Rogue then watched as a man with black hair and a milky complexion landed on the side Logan, Scott, Bobby, and Gambit were on. A girl with long blonde hair and a perfect body followed and Rogue saw Gambit's eyes widen at the sight of her. Rogue then watched in fear as Magneto, Mystique, Toad, and Sabretooth stepped onto the side she and the others were on.

"Let the games begin." Magneto purred,

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Bella...what're ya doin' here?" Gambit looked at his former wife. The last two years had been kind to her for her beauty still radiated as strongly as ever. 

Belladonna laughed, "Seeking revenge, my dear husband, or have you completely put the past behind you?"

"Bella?" Wolverine asked, "She your ex-wife?"

"Yeah." Gambit said, miserably. 

"So you're the skirt who tamed the Cajun." Wolverine replied.

"House-Broke," to be more accurate." The blonde bombshell said, "But his number is up."

"I would've brought ya with me if I could, but I didn't' think it was right when I was da one who got kicked out of the guild. I couldn't ask ya ta leave yer family. I love ya, Bella."

"Lies! You can't sweet talk your way out of this one, Remy. You've drawn a joker this time."

And with that her hands glowed golden and fiery substance rose up into her clutches. Then she hurled the ball at Gambit. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Don't do this, Erik." Charles said quietly. 

"I didn't want to, but you've interfered for the last time." 

John's heart thudded loudly at those words. And he watched as Erik lifted Charles' wheelchair from the ground, with his powers, and flung it against the wall.

"Daddy! Stop it!" Nolee yelled.

Mystique approached her daughter and grabbed her by the chin. It was only after a few moments that it registered in John's mind that she had lifted Nolee from the ground and was holding her in the air hanging by only her jaw. 

"Well, well, well..." Mystique purred, "If it isn't the biological fruit of my womb...that rotted."

"Stop this, mother!" Nolee demanded.

"Oh no child, this will happen with or without you." Mystique altered her grip and now had Nolee pinned to the wall by her throat. 

Nolee choked as she tightened her grip.

"It seems to me that you have been nothing, but trouble since the day you were born." Mystique grinned at her daughter, ignoring the gagging noises that were escaping her lips.

John flicked his lighter and took the flame into his hand. He walked over to Mystique, the adrenaline eliminating his fear. He heard himself speak, his voice angry and full of deadly purpose, "Get away from my girlfriend."

***

Gambit dived over the plasma blast that had threatened to take him out, and rolled into a tuck. 

He heard the familiar sound of Logan's claws being unsheathed and watched as Logan charged towards Belladonna, his voice emitting the feral sound of a bezerker rage. 

Belladonna countered his attack with a swift fan kick to the face, knocking Logan to the ground. But of course that only stopped him for a brief moment. He was up and charging again, but this time he was stopped by a tremor that shook the ground he stood on. 

"Kill him, Avalanche---!" Bella demanded as she was forced into a headlock by Iceman. 

The ground shook some more and Gambit was knocked back to the floor along with Cyclops and Logan. Bobby fell too, but he did not let go of Belladonna. 

"We gotta stop dat, earthquake dude, or we'll never get anywhere." Gambit said, looking at Wolverine and Cyclops. 

"I'll handle him." Logan said and made another charge. Only this time a piece of the earth rose beneath his feet so quickly that it sent him through the window. Shards of glass littered the ground and Gambit heard a thud when Wolverine landed on the lawn. 

"That's what he gets for thinking with his muscles." Scott replied.

"Ya got any better ideas?" Gambit asked.

"Yes." Scott said.

"Then spill it already!" Gambit shouted.

"He's not going to allow us to get close to him, therefore we must use something that can take effect long distances." 

"Meanin'?" Gambit asked.

Cyclops' hand flew to his visor and quicker than Avalanche could react he shot his with his optic blast. The impact knocked him to the floor, his head hanging over the ledge of the hole. Scott and Gambit hurried over to him while he was down. Avalanche stood and glared at them, his brown eyes filled with hatred. The earth trembled once more and Scott fell backwards. 

"I'm gettin' sick of dis game, son." Gambit said with narrowed eyes. His hand reached into his pocket and he fingered a card. 

"Stop him!" Bella shrieked as she fought off Bobby's hold, "Don't let him take out a card!" 

But it was too late. Gambit released the card and it hit Avalanche square in the chest. Gambit watched as the guy fell, down, down, down...Until finally he couldn't see him anymore. 

Gambit looked across the gap. Magneto had a hold on Charles and was beating his head into the ground, over and over.

"Professor!" Scott yelled, and then Gambit watched, amazed as Scott jumped over the ten foot clearing between them. Gambit's jaw dropped, but he only had a second to marvel...

Because Belladonna must have seized the upper hand in her fight at that moment, for Bobby was thrown into the wall by her magma blast. Gambit heard his head hit with a disgusting smack and then he slide to the ground, unconscious. 

"Now dat wasn't very nice, cherie." Gambit shook a finger at her. 

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." Belladonna spat.

"I hate to die." Gambit said with a smile.

"I think the more nervous you get, the more jokes you crack." She said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Shh. Ancient family secret."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A whip of fire sent Mystique across the room.

John hurried over to Nolee. The girl choked and coughed as air filled her lungs.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine---" Harmony was cut off as a loud voice interrupted her. 

"Get over here!" John looked down baffled as a slippery tongue wrapped around his waist and yanked him over the fallen debris. 

"Johnny!" Harmony called after him. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How could you, Remy Lebeau? You were my husband! You were supposed to be everything I dreamed of! But I discovered the hard way that my knight in shining armor was really a thief of hearts."

"It ain't a fairytale, chere, and I obviously ain't prince charming." Gambit replied. 

"Why did you leave, Remy? I would have been a good wife. I could have been perfect for you, but you had to go and screw it up."

"I'm sorry, Bella." Gambit said, "Honestly...I am." 

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time." Belladonna snapped, "Your time is up.' 

Gambit stood transfixed. His heart ached at what his once beautiful wife had become. He remembered her as she had been, but now, at this moment, there wasn't even the slightest trace of the girl he'd once known. 

"Goodbye, Remy." She said as her hands glowed with plasma.

"Bella, I love ya, chere. I can't fight you." Gambit mumbled miserably.

"That makes it easier." Bella smiled, "I always knew there was a weakness buried inside you. You can't fight me, Remy? Then there is your downfall." 

"Well, I can!" 

Gambit heard the voice of Bobby Drake behind him. 

Bella jumped and unintentionally released her blast. It whizzed past Gambit's ear, only to hit a wall.

Gambit then watched as a trail of frost encompassed Belladonna. She screamed and tried to move, but it was too late. 

After a mere three seconds, a human ice sculpture stood before Gambit. 

Bobby walked over to stand beside Gambit. He placed a hand on his shoulder. Gambit looked at the face of the boy, that he for the longest time had considered a rival. Bobby's sandy colored hair was bloody, but there was a smile nonetheless. 

"Tanks." Gambit said.

"Don't mention it. Besides you would have done the same for me." 

"How can ya be sure of dat when I don' even know if I'da helped ya?" Gambit arched an eyebrow.

"To be honest...I don't know. But you and I Mr. Lebeau...are even."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

John clutched at the soggy tongue that was wrapped around his waist. 

Toad merely laughed at his efforts. 

Why did Magneto even recruit Toad? John thought to himself. All he had to offer was a tongue and a poisonous venom. But then another thought dawned on him...if Toad was so pathetic...why wasn't he loose yet?

John then realized that his lighter was on the floor, about four feet away. John stretched out his legs and tried to get it with his shoe.

"Oh no you don't!" Toad exclaimed with slurred speech, and he yanked John farther away. 

"Let go of me, you freak!" John growled.

"Takes one to know one." Toad retorted.

John socked the amphibian-like mutant in the face, then kicked him in the lower region. 

"Ouch!" Toad yelled as his tongue flew back into his mouth. He fell to the ground holding onto his special spot. 

John took this opportunity to run. He got nearly an inch from his lighter before the tongue had a hold of his ankle and was dragging him back again.

"I've had enough of you." Toad said as a burst of poisonous slime covered John's face. John clawed at the substance, but it wouldn't come off. He couldn't breath. John felt the last of his air leaving him. 

Scott yelled something and then he heard him say, "Been here done this." 

John coughed as the optic blast shot off the slimy facial he'd just received. Toad seized him by the shoulders and pinned John to the wall. His tongue wrapped around his throat, chocking him.

"Not so tough without your wittle wighter are ya, Pyro?" Toad taunted. 

Pyro's gaze went over to the chaos that surrounded him. The Professor lay on the ground, beaten bloody, while Scott dealt with Magneto. Nolee was fighting her mother and not doing so good from the looks of it. Rogue was dealing with Sabretooth, but the Neanderthal was winning at the moment. 

All is lost, John thought, The Prof.'s dead...it's over. 

But just then like an answered prayer he saw his lighter flying towards him. It slipped into his hand and John saw The Professor smiling at him. 

"Time to heat things up." Pyro announced. Then quicker than lightning he sent a sharp flame through Toad's tongue. The intense heat burned right through the thick flesh. Toad screamed as half of his tongue fell to the floor, no longer attached to his mouth. Pyro watched happily as he hopped over the clearing and out the window. 

John hurried over to Mystique and Harmony. 

"I've had enough of you." he growled at Mystique and sent a flame at her. Mystique's blue flesh caught on fire and she howled in pain. She fell to the ground and pulled herself away from John into a corner. 

"I knew you couldn't be trusted...you Australian street trash!" 

Pyro walked slowly over to her and narrowed his eyes, "You know what they say...you are what you hang out with." his Australian accent returned to him through his anger. 

"You are nothing, Allerdyce." Mystique spat, "You are---"

"Shut up!" John cut her off, "Are you forgetting who has the lighter?"

Her yellow eyes widened, "You wouldn't."

"Don't test me." John's voice was dangerously low, "Get out." 

Mystique turned into a crow and soared out of the roof that was torn apart. 

John walked over to Nolee.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I couldn't fight her, John." Nolee said frustrated.

"It's okay...she's gone now."

"Despite it all...she's still my mother." Nolee replied.

John didn't have time to consol her further. 

He looked around to see who needed assistance.   


"Rogue, you need any help?" he called over to her. 

"I'm fine." She hollered back, as she slipped off a glove, "I'm just about to feel big and stupid if ya know what I mean."

And with that she grabbed Sabretooth's face. Almost instantly the huge mutant fell to the floor. 

That took care of that. 

John looked over to Scott, who seemed to be getting the upper hand on Magneto. However, that was quickly proved false as his visor was lifted from his eyes. Scott quickly clamped his eyes closed. Magneto laughed and punched Scott in the face, sending him to the ground. 

John, Rogue, and Harmony started to advance, but Magneto was prepared. Three scraps of metal from the rubble in the room floated towards them, pinning them all to the wall. John struggled against it, but it was no use. All the while Magneto advanced on Charles, smiling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"It's over, Charles." Magneto yelled, "I reign supreme! Look at your precious X-Men now!" 

Where was Logan? John's mind was racing. He watched as Scott got to his feet, only to be knocked over the head with a two-by-four of metal. John flicked open his lighter, but not a spark sprung forth.

"No, no, no." Magneto laughed as he pulled the lighter from John's grasp with a mere tug of his powers, "The game is over." 

John hadn't realized it before, but Gambit and Bobby were pinned as well. 

A boy and girl, no older than eighteen, raced into the room.

"We took care of him, father." the boy said. 

John watched as a boy and a girl entered the room. The girl had burgundy hair and wore a long, black, trench coat. The boy had silver hair and had on a pair of jeans with a skintight black shirt. 

"Excellent, Pietro and Wanda."

"Father?" John asked looking at Nolee, completely confused.

Nolee's eyes were wide, "They're my brother and sister." 

"I shot four round into that, Badger-guy. He's gotta be dead." Pietro replied.

"Not dead, " Magneto corrected, "But that should slow him down."

"His name is Wolverine, not Badger you half wit." John snarled.

"Whatever." Pietro replied. 

Magneto placed a foot on Charles' head and applied pressure, "Parting is such sweet sorrow." Magneto said as he lifted up a steel rod over his head. 

He grinned like a maniac as he brought it down. 

John closed his eyes, but heard no shattering skull or disgusting oozing brains. After a few moments he managed to pry his eyes open long enough to see. 

Magneto looked dumbfounded as the rod floated in the air and then was launched out the window. The scrapes of metal that held them all in place flew away and was dislodged.

"What the..."

"Magneto, I would have thought you'd have learned by now. You will never defeat us." 

Scott 's sat up instantly, "Jean..." Scott trailed off.

John looked at the girl before him. No...it couldn't have been Jean. Jean was dead. The red-head levitated in the air, unruly and wild. Her green eyes glowed, medieval, and cold. There was not an ounce of sympathy for Magneto. 

"Jean Grey." Magneto said, "but...

"No...not Jean. I AM PHIONEX!" 

And with that everything that littered the floor lifted into the air. It swirled around her as she flew closer. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Charles looked at Magneto. For once Erik's face was consumed with fear and Charles couldn't help but smile. 

Jean's eyes were rolled into the back of her head and she floated nearer and nearer. 

"Don't be stupid Grey!" Magneto yelled, "Join the winning side."

Jean laughed, but it was evil and seductive, "I'm on the winning side, Erik...Mine." Jean plucked a wad of twisted metal from the air and hurled it at Erik. 

Erik laughed and put up a hand to stop the ball, but it didn't stop it got closer and closer and closer until it made contact with his face. Erik fell to the ground, his forehead bleeding. He looked utterly bewildered.

"Copper isn't magnetic, you moron." And with that Jean levitated Magneto's helmet from his head, "Now, Charles!"

Charles sent everything he had left at Erik. He put all his energy into stunning Erik's mind. 

Erik clasped holding his head. He screamed in pain and Charles winced at the sound. Charles could feel his own energy running out. It was taking too much out of him. He was losing his hold...

Charles felt his power disappear and Erik stopped howling. 

"You son of a..." Erik began, but then slowly, he smiled.

Charles noticed he was sitting on a slab of metal that had once been a part of the ceiling. He felt it shift as Magneto hurled it towards the clearing, using his power. 

Oh no you don't! I'm not going without you. 

Charles caught a hold of Erik's ankle and Erik couldn't react in time to stop them from falling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nolee saw the metal slide, she saw her father getting drug along with it, she saw them both falling.

Nolee slid over to the clearing and clutched their hands just in time. 

She looked down to see herself holding onto one of her father's hand and one of Charles'.

She looked past them at the dark abyss that rested below them. 

"Nolee, pull me up." Magneto ordered. 

Nolee felt her arms shake, the weight of them both too much for her. She tried to pull up her father, but she couldn't lift him more than an inch from where he hung now. 

"Nolee, help me, sweetheart...we can forget about all this...just help me." 

"I can't, I'm too weak. Pull up." Nolee ordered. 

"I can't." Magneto said, "Let go of Charles and use both hands to pull me up."

Nolee's heart was pounding. She looked from one face to the other. She looked into the soft brown eyes and then at the cold gray eyes. She made her choice.

"Daddy..." she whispered and then let go of Erik's hand.


	38. Closing

Chapter 38: Closing

Summary: After the battle...

Read and Review

*** 

Two days later...

Charles sat in his chair at Erik's funeral. Rain had begun to fall softly as the Rabbi spoke a few words. It was strange being at a funeral that only had three people present. 

Only Nolee and John had come, and John had made it clear that he was there simply for moral support. 

As Charles watched the coffin sink into the ground below, a thought crossed his mind.

Wasted talent. 

Erik had, had such a great gift, but it had been squandered. Now, they'd never know what he could have been. Maybe it was just as well. 

As John began to push the wheel chair away a face in the distance caught Charles' eye. 

A woman wearing a clock that concealed her body and face in shadow. 

"Just a moment, you two." Charles said as he rode over to the woman. 

She didn't budge from her spot. Her expression was fill of dignity, but tears still slipped down her cheeks. 

"Hello, Raven." Charles said.

"Charles."

"It's a shame it had to come to this." Charles replied.

"Yes it is." Mystique said looking down at the ground. 

"What will you do now?" Charles asked her.

"I dunno...real life I guess." 

"We could use your help at the Institute." Charles said quietly.

"No...he may be gone, Charles...but there is still a war to be fought. I am not giving up."

"Suit yourself, Raven. But you know where we are if you change your mind." 

Then he left her there.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Scott looked at Jean's face. 

A face he thought he'd never see again. 

She lay in bed beside him, her eyes closed, her expression dreamy. 

Now that she was home her powers were a million times stronger than they had been before her accident. Not only that, but she'd taken on some charming personality traits. Which was great in the bedroom, but could be a pain elsewhere. She was a much stronger person mentally and physically. She'd never be prey again. 

Scott could adapt. He'd get used to the change. Besides...they had forever ahead of them. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bobby threw down his cards frustrated. 

Gambit smiled, laying out his royal flush. 

"Dude, you have to be cheating!" Bobby exclaimed.

"I'm not cheatin'...you're jus bad at dis."

"Rogue make him play fair." Bobby whined.

"Don't look at me." Rogue said with her hands up. 

"Fine...let's play a card game I can win. I'm getting out Uno." Bobby stomped off frustrated. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pyro looked at Nolee's face. She had been upset lately, but then she did have a broken heart to heal. 

Pyro walked onto the balcony and wrapped his arms around her waist, "You okay?"

Nolee nodded, "I just wish I could have saved them both. But I had to let go of the dangerous one. If I had it to do over I'd make the same choice."

"Charles will always be grateful, Nolee." John said kissing her neck, "All we can do is keep pressing on. Wounds don't heal unless you put them behind you."

"I know." Nolee said as she turned to face him, "I love you, John Allerdyce."

"I love you too."

***

Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this story. It's the biggest blessing when people read what you've written and are very supportive of it. I hope to write more X-Men fics in the future. Maybe the next film will give me inspiration. In the mean time I a going to start an X-Men: Evolution fic. I hope it will be as successful as this one was. I have already begun the first chapter and I'll be working on it steadily from now on. I hope that some of my other readers will be interested in my other stories. I really think fans of the X-Men will like my fic Wolf at Midnight. Below I've enclosed a synopsis of the story, it's sequels, and characters. 

***

The Night World isn't a place...it's all around us. It's a secret society of vampires, witches, werewolves, and people with supernatural powers. They are beautiful and deadly and irresistible to humans. Your high school teacher could be one, and so could your boyfriend. The Night World laws say it's okay to hunt humans, it's okay to toy with their hearts. There are only two things you can't do with them:

1. Never let them find out the Night World exists.

2. Never fall in love with them. 

These are the stories of what happens when the rules get broken...

***

Okay...I'll admit it. The first story isn't as exciting as the third. In Wolf at Midnight we follow the life of a young werewolf named Scott. He and his pack have just moved to Victoria, Texas and he isn't too happy about it. That is until he meets the lovely Sharla Weldon. He is completely infatuated with her from first glance. It doesn't take him long to fall in love with her. But the Night World Elders discover their feelings from each other and decide the situation and the human must be dealt with. 

In Wolf at Midnight II: Moonlight Return, Scott, now the leader moves his pack to Katy, Texas. They hope to start a new life free from the Night World's laws and regulations. All seems well until a beautiful women named Lana enters the picture. Scott's best friend Joe falls for her, but it is later revealed that she is a Night World spy. Scott has to deal with protecting his pack as well as his new born children. He and his pack seek refuge in the home of Darron Austin. Darron explains to them that there is a new breed of human, more advanced and endowed with special abilities. Among them Dakota Stevens, the most powerful of all super humans. Dakota had been in love with a human, named Julia, but the Night World police removed her from the picture. Dakota is now facing trial and execution for his crime. Darron's brother, David, is headed to the council to defend him. If Dakota is killed all hope for peace between human and Night Worlders is lost with him. 

Wolf at Midnight III: The Offspring- Dakota is in a coma. All hope for a good future looks bleak. In this story Scott's children are the main characters: Sterling, Jason, and Tiffany. The story starts out focusing on them, but then fans out and gets into the other issues. Darkwood Academy is a school for the supernatural. Here we meet all of superhumans as well as other characters. This group of characters are much like the X-Men in that all they want is acceptance or their existence kept under wraps. The third story is complete, but I will not release it until someone review the first two. Please, please, please, read these.

Here are the characters...

My Werewolves...

Name: Scott Daniels

Age:18 years

Species: werewolf

Eye Color: brown 

Hair Color: brown

Height: 5, 11

Personality: smart, calm, mellow, laid back

Brief history: Scott was born in Traverse City, Michigan. He and his family moved to Victoria, Texas when he was seventeen. While there Scott fell in love with Sharla Weldon. Scott was on the run for almost a year b/c the Night World Council found out. He is now a member of circle Day Break.

Name: Sharla Weldon Daniels

Age: 17 

Species: Werewolf

Eyes: Aquamarine

Hair: Strawberry blonde

Personality: Sweet with strong convictions. Daddy's little angel. Strong Christian. 

Brief History: Sharla's father was transferred to Victoria, Texas. There she met Scott Daniels and fell in love with him. After Scott told her of his secret the council abducted her. She escaped and was reunited with Scott. After Scott claimed his position she and he got married. They relocated to Katy and had children. 

Other pack members...

Name: Daniel (Danny) Brice

Age: 18 years

Species: werewolf

Eye Color: blue 

Hair Color: dark brown

Height: 6 feet

Attitude: opinionated, can be a loud mouth at times, over confident

Brief History: Daniel was born in Detroit, Michigan. He and his family lived there until he turned three and then they moved to Traverse City, Michigan. There he met Scott and joined a pack Scott's family had started. Daniel's behavior was pernicious until he met Arizona Cullen (girlfriend) in Victoria, Texas. 

Name: Joseph (Joe) Delaney

Age: 18

Species: werewolf

Eye color: blue 

Hair color: blonde

Height: 6 feet

Attitude: Very serious, calm, cool, collected.

Brief history: Always the levelheaded one in the group, Joe has to be the parent where Scott and Danny are concerned. Joe fell victim to a spy named Lana Turner. Lana was going to rat out the wolf pack, but ended up joining instead. It turned out that she loved Joe and the two later got married. 

The Superhumans/Mutants...

Name: (Ryan) Dakota Stevens   
Age: 18 (graduated)  
Power: Extensive telepathic ability. Obtained after a snowboarding accident.   
Physical description: White blond hair, tan skin, frightening lavender eyes (hard to miss), and 5'11.   
Attitude: Bitter, nonchalant, closed off, and incredibly smart.   
Brief History: Born May 4, 1984 to Kayla and Ryan Stevens in Santa Monica California. Lived by the Night World rules until he met Julia (human). The Night World Counsel took action and "removed her" . When the council tried to arrest Dakota his parents protected him and were killed. Escaped. Actions taken: Night World sent Xander Collins to find him. Dakota was later taken to jail. At the beginning of his trial, David Austin, challenged Paul Rundér (head of world council). After David won, Dakota was attacked and went into a coma. 

Name: Paul Rundér   
Real Age: 402 Pretend Age: 24   
Power: Too much to name everything.   
Physical description: Dark brown hair, 6'2, black eyes   
Attitude: Cold, power hungry, cruel   
Brief History: Paul is the head of the Night World Council. He wants Dakota dead because he fears Dakota could become stronger than any other night person. 

Name: Xander Collins   
Real Age: 157 Pretend Age: 18   
Power: The no named killers- deadly touch (Have the ability to be selective about who he kills)   
Physical description: dark blonde hair relatively spiked up. 6'3, green eyes   
Attitude: Cocky, hateful, smart, slippery, liar.   
Brief History: Born in Dublin Ireland to Christina and Tucker Collins January 1, 1846. At age 18 gained his power because of 'emotional stress'. Lived completely against the rules and avoided execution by hunting down Stevens. 

Name: Karma Miles   
Age: 200 Pretending to be 27   
Power: Manipulates thoughts, telekinesis, inhuman strength, shape shifting, could fry you with a look, etc. Obtained during a war.   
Physical Description: Brown hair, amazing ice blue eyes, perfect body  
Attitude: Hates the world, hates all humans, provocative, manipulative, etc.   
Brief History: Born before dirt, in London England to someone. Obtained power during some war at 27. Caused by emotional stress. (Not to be further expanded on). 

Name: David Austin  
Age: 401 years, but looks 23. Born in 1601.  
Power: Everything that Karma and then some. Ex: Can absorb people's powers, control animals, and manipulate inanimate objects, whatever. You name it he's got it.   
Physical Description: Black stubble on top of his head, black piercing eyes, broad shoulders, 6'5, of Italian decent   
Attitude: Wise, nice, weak because he's nice, leadership skill like no one else.   
Brief History: Unknown- not even in the Night World's files, except that Riley is his daughter. It is rumored that he was born in New York when the United States started to develop. He had basically lived as a rogue and had tried to stay out of Night World affairs. However, he is highly respected among the elders (minus Paul and Ariel) It is said that Paul and David were friends once, but had a falling out, Ariel is Riley's mother and the fact that David ended their 'relationship' burns her hide, but suspected of aiding Stevens in escape-no real proof. 

The Teens...

Name: Sterling David Daniels

Age: 17 years 

Real age: 1 year 3 months

Species: werewolf

Eye color: brown usually, but shift to green or hazel depending on his mood.

Hair color: dark brown usually spiked

Height: 5 feet 11 inches

Attitude: cocky, very sarcastic, liar, manipulative, womanizer, seductive, sexy

Brief history: Born on February 20th to Scott and Sharla Daniels. Quarterback for the Darkwood Wolves football team # 71. Dating Jayla Jones (vampire)

  
Name: Jason Dylan Daniels

Age: 17

Real age: 1 year 3 months

Species: werewolf

Eye color: blue Hair color: champagne blonde

Height: 5 feet 10 inches

Attitude: hardcore skater, cool, collected, laid back, smart

Brief history: Born on February 20th to Scott and Sharla Daniels. Loves extreme sports (skateboarding, snowboarding, roller blading, bungee jumping) basically anything that could get him killed. Great musically. Plays any guitar you put in his hands.

Name: Tiffany Joy Daniels

Age: 17

Real age: 1 year 3 months

Species: werewolf

Eye color: brown Hair color: blonde

Height: 5 feet 6 inches

Attitude: intellectual, sweet to everyone, genuine, fits the girl next door stereotype

Brief history: Born on February 20th to Scott and Sharla Daniels. Loves to dance (especially jazz, hip hop, and lyrical) and is on the Darkwood Stars dance team. She takes pride in being smart and being a positive role model. (Yuck!)

Name: Jack Davidson 

Age: 17

Species: human

Eye color: brown Hair color: brown

Height: 5 feet 9 inches

Attitude: big mouth, smart-alecky, cocky, prideful

Brief history: Jack is one of the few humans at Darkwood. He doesn't know why he's there. The reason is for the moment hidden from him.

Name: Justin Randall Sanders

Age: 18

Species: werewolf/vampire

Power: morph into wolf, Vampiric super strength

Eye color: hazel Hair color: blonde

Height: 6 feet 2 inches

Attitude: free spirited, artistic, smart, strange in a good way.

Brief history: Was born on May 5 to a sergeant mother. Has lived in the confines of Night World lab his entire life, but when Paul is brought down he is released.

Name: Kimberly Nicole Brice (Kimber)

Age: 16

Real age: 1 year

Species: werewolf

Eye color: blue Hair color: brown

Height: 5 feet 7 inches

Attitude: very emotional, sweet, kind, complete opposite of her mother, Arizona.

Brief history: Kimber was born on August 30th to Daniel and Arizona Brice. She is a cheerleader @ Darkwood High. She is the nicest person in the world.

Name: Jessica Anne Delaney 

Age: 17

Real age: 1 year

Species: werewolf

Eye color: blue Hair color: red

Height: 5 feet 2 inches

Attitude: very smart, cautious, tough when she needs to be.

Brief history: Born September 3rd to Joe and Lana Delaney. Jessica is the only female on the Darkwood boxing team.

Others...

Pearl

Powers: selective deadly touch, stop time

John

Power: Telekinesis 

Riley Austin

Powers: Superhuman strength, can force people to admit the truth with a slit telepathic nudge.

Kristopher Tyler

Powers: Telekinesis, shape shift, run through walls

Do you wanna read it yet? Please do! It needs readers. It sniffling off in a corner somewhere. If you can get through the first two stories and review I promise you'll love the third story. Do it. You know you wanna. 


End file.
